Part Of Me (One Love Can Last More Than One Million Lifetimes)
by Henry Maverick
Summary: Han sido maldecidos, ahora deben encontrarse en una nueva vida, en un universo diferente, para tratar de romper la maldición que no les permite estar juntos. Es ahí cuando se dan cuenta que las cosas nunca son fáciles. Stony! AU! Multiuniverse! Omegaverse! Hogwarts! Downton Abbey!
1. Capítulo 0

Tony Stark

Corría lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían, Steve jalaba de mí, su mano se aferraba con ímpetu a la mía. Trataba de evitar voltear, la horda de hombres armados parecía estar más cerca de nosotros a cada segundo, las luces de sus antorchas iluminaban nuestro camino. Estaban a tan solo unos metros, yo lo sabía, y Steve también.

El cuervo que Steve le había mandado en Hornwood, a Lady Romanoff en White Harbor nunca había regresado, lo que solo podía significar que había sido interceptado, y nadie estaría esperándonos para ayudarnos a huir de Westeros. Pero Steve aún mantenía la esperanza, quería llegar a White Harbor para la próxima luna llena, y así, Lady Romanoff nos escoltaría hasta la recién fundada ciudad libre de Bravvos, donde nos mantendríamos a salvo hasta romper la maldición.

\- ¡Quiero que capturen al omega con vida! -. Escuche gritar a lo lejos la voz de un alfa. Los gritos de todos los hombres y mujeres tras nosotros se intensificaron, Steve seguía jalando de mi brazo con fuerza, él no me iba a soltar, de eso estaba seguro.

-Steve-. Dije apenas en susurro, él me había oído, pero fingió no hacerlo. Siguió jalando de mi brazo a través del campo abierto, estaba seguro de que este era el fin para nosotros, al menos por esta vez. - ¡Steve!

-Se lo que vas a decir, Tony-. Me respondió entre jadeos -Podemos hacerlo, estaremos juntos, romperemos la maldición, solo sigue corriendo.

-Aún faltan 7 lunas, Steve. No lo lograremos.

-No, Tony.

Y como si de una maldita broma se tratase, otra horda de norteños se acercaba hacia nosotros, montados sobre caballos, con antorchas y banderas con el emblema de los Bolton. Steve se detuvo en seco, se dio cuenta de que estábamos rodeados, si no hacíamos algo, seria nuestro fin. Me sujete el vientre, sabiendo que el fruto del amor que existía entre el guerrero que me sujetaba de la mano y yo, el maldito hijo del rey Stark de Winterfell, jamás nacería, y la maldición que nos perseguía no sería rota en esta vida.

Steve me miro por primera vez a los ojos, los vasallos de los Bolton y los de mi padre nos habían rodeado. Era el fin.

-Sir Rogers, entregue al príncipe Stark, ahora-. Grito uno de los hombres de mi padre.

Steve les ignoro, sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que los hombres comenzaran a disparar sus flechas hacia el alfa que me había marcado, pero él solo me miraba a los ojos, sabiendo que no los volvería a ver en esta vida. -Hazlo tu Tony, no puedo hacerlo sabiendo que nuestro hijo crece en tu vientre-. me susurro a los labios.

-Steve, yo… no sé si podre encontrarte.

-Lo harás, Tony. Eres brillante- dijo extendiendo su daga de acero valyrio a mis manos, la cual tome con miedo, sintiendo como el ligero metal representaba el fin de esta vida para él, para mí y para nuestro hijo.

-Te amo, Steve-. Le susurré a los labios.

-Y yo a ti, Tony- me respondió mi alfa, juntando sus labios con los míos mientras me tomaba de las mejillas con sus enormes manos de peleador. Sintiendo como la vida del alfa que amaba comenzaba a desaparecer al clavar la daga dentro de su pecho, escuche los gritos de los hombres, pero pareciera que el tiempo se había detenido, decenas de flechas habían sido lanzadas sobre Steve, pero este se había convertido en ceniza al ser atravesado por la daga valyriana. La marca en mi cuello comenzó a brillar, y de repente sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse ligero, como si comenzara a levitar, observé mis manos, sostenía la daga valyriana en una de ellas, pero cayó al suelo cuando mi extremidad se convirtió en ceniza, al igual que yo.

* * *

Steve Rogers

Desperté del sueño más extraño que jamás tuve. En 30 años nunca había experimentado una sensación como esa. Un sueño tan vivido y a la vez tan borroso. Personas persiguiéndome a través de un campo mientras jalaba de la mano a un omega al que no podía recordar, pero por alguna razón podía sentir aún.

-Senador Rogers, se le hará tarde para el trabajo-. Escuche decir con voz coqueta a mi esposa Sharon, quien se arreglaba en el tocador de nuestra habitación.

Y como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima, recordé que tenia una importante junta en el congreso, y tenia solo 30 minutos para llegar. Era la primera vez que algo así me ocurría, en especial porque siempre procuraba ser puntual.

Iba subiendo las escaleras del capitolio a toda velocidad, tenía al menos 5 minutos para llegar, de lo contrario seria la primera vez que llegaría tarde a una reunión con los demócratas. Escuche como una voz agitada se acercaba a mis espaldas, gritando y llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¡Senador Rogers! -. Repetía una y otra vez el hombre, castaño, omega, probablemente reportero. No tenía tiempo para esto. Ignore los llamados del hombre que cada vez estaba más cerca de mí. Quería correr hacia el interior del capitolio, esperando que la seguridad detuviera a este joven reportero que no sabia donde era apropiado montar esa clase de desfiguros.

La mano del omega toco mi hombro a un par de pasos de la entrada, si hubiera sido otra persona probablemente me habría molestado, pero había algo particular en este omega. Como si una corriente eléctrica que ya había sentido anteriormente me hubiera golpeado a velocidad luz. Volteé para verle a los ojos, era lindo, a pesar de estar jadeando por subir un centenar de escalones corriendo, se veía radiante. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Senador Rogers. Steve, sé que esto sonara como una locura, pero… usted debe besarme-. Me dijo el omega en forma seria, pero esa sin duda debería ser una de esas bromas que los republicamos les juegan a los senadores novatos, o tal vez le habían pagado a este omega para obtener una imagen del senador mas joven del país, besando a un omega cualquiera para manchar su imagen con los medios. En cualquier escenario en el que reproducía esa petición absurda, parecía tratarse de una broma.

-No tengo tiempo para esto-. Le dije al castaño mientras daba media vuelta entrando al congreso, donde mi junta estaba a nada de comenzar.

-Se que suena como una locura, pero usted… tú, Steve. Tú y yo estábamos esperando a un bebe, no aquí en este universo, era… bueno en otro.

-No tengo idea de que esta hablando, por favor déjeme en paz-. Le respondí sintiéndome extraño por dentro, porque una parte de mi quería creer en las palabras de este omega, pero el sentido común me decía a gritos que era una estupidez.

-Es la primera vez que yo te he tenido que buscar a ti, Steve. Perdóname por no hacerlo bien, es solo que… pase dos años buscándote, y no se que hacer ahora que te tengo enfrente-. Decía desesperado el omega, me había sujetado del brazo, pero por alguna razón yo no intentaba zafarme de su agarre.

\- ¿Estas enfermo? -. le pregunte al omega de forma tranquila, esperando que solo se tratase de un enfermo que se había rehusado a medicarse como debía.

-Lo recordaras, se que lo harás, solo debes besarme. No tiene que ser aquí, puede ser donde tú digas, sé que tienes esposa, pero ya hemos pasado por situaciones parecidas y siempre hemos sabido como salir adelante-. Decía el omega, su rostro reflejaba lo mucho que creía en sus propias palabras. Como si de un mentiroso que se cree sus propias mentiras se tratase.

-Diles a los republicanos o a los reporteros que te pagaron, que no es divertido. He derramado lagrimas de sangre para ser el senador mas joven del país, y no dejare que un omega como tú, con sus mentiras me venga a quitar todo por lo que luche-. Le respondí zafándome de su agarre. Mi reacción pareció haber tenido un efecto negativo en él, ya que comenzó a llorar, y por alguna razón, una parte dentro de mi sintió nauseas al ver a este hermoso omega llorar por mi culpa.

El castaño, quien vestía con una gabardina negra hasta el cuello, abrió de golpe el cierre, exponiendo su cuello, con una marca parecida a una mordida, pero no parecía una unión alfa-omega, sino una marca de nacimiento -Tu me la hiciste, son tus dientes, Steve-.

Parecía una locura, pero pude reconocer la marca de mis dientes sobre el cuello de ese omega -Escucha, yo… voy tarde para una reunión y…

-Esperaré.

-Sera muy larga.

-Me pondré cómodo-. Dijo con una sonrisa, los ojos iluminados por una sensación de esperanza.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Tony. Tu Tony.

* * *

La verdad tengo mis dudas con esta historia, asi que se quedara como One-Shot. Pero si desean que lo continué haganmelo saber


	2. Hogwarts: Parte 1

Aclaraciones:

-El encantamiento _Fidelio_ es un poderoso encantamiento que oculta un lugar en la mente de una persona seleccionada, a quien se le conoce como el Guardian de los Secretos. Y solo se puede encontrar ese lugar si el Guardian de los Secretos divulga la ubicación, de lo contrario, no importa si se esta parado frente al lugar encantado, si el guardián no ha divulgado la ubicación, el lugar permanece oculto de todo.

-La primera historia de Tony y Steve termina en la batalla final de Siberia en Civil War

* * *

Hogwarts, Mundo Mágico, 1980

Tony Stark

Desde que el señor tenebroso comenzó a tomar fuerza en la comunidad mágica hace unos cuantos años, la inseguridad en todo el país había incrementado. Mis padres dudaron mucho en mandarme a Hogwarts para la segunda mitad de mi sexto curso. Tuve que rogarles para regresar al colegio, las vacaciones de navidad se habían convertido en una maldita tortura. Mi padre me ignoraba como siempre, alegando que las pócimas que crearía revolucionarían la guerra a favor de quien pagara más, sin importar si estaban con el señor tenebroso o en contra.

Mi madre se la pasaba sumergida en su alcoholismo, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en casa, no había pasado un solo día en el que no estuviera ebria. Como si el alcohol en su sistema le hiciera sentir menos miedo del que debería. Varias de sus amigas habían sido asesinadas a manos de los mortífagos, la calavera con lengua en forma de serpiente sobre los hogares de magos se hacía cada vez más frecuente, el símbolo de que los mortífagos habían asesinado a familias enteras solo por que no apoyaban al señor tenebroso.

Afortunadamente para mí, Hogwarts se había convertido en el lugar mas seguro de toda Gran Bretaña, gracias a Dumbledore el colegio era el único lugar donde era realmente seguro vivir.

Varios alumnos de Slytherin no temían decir que se unirían al señor tenebroso una vez que terminaran sus estudios en Hogwarts. A decir verdad, eso no me sorprendía, en los últimos cinco años, decenas de exalumnos se habían unido al bando del que no debe ser nombrado.

A pesar de ser un "Sangre limpia", no sabia porque la fascinación de los magos por la sangre, es decir, tener magia es tener magia. No importaba si tus padres eran magos o no.

Por detalles como ese, a veces no me sentía a gusto en este mundo.

Por alguna razón, sentía que no pertenecía a este lugar. Una parte de mí, muy en el fondo, sabia que mi lugar estaba en algún otro lado, no aquí.

Era enero, la nieve caía sobre el castillo de forma uniforme. A pesar del frio que sentía, me rehusaba a abrigarme con esos incomodos abrigos muggles que mi padre me compro.

Había conseguido un Extraordinario en todos los TIMOS de quinto año, y a pesar de mi elevado intelecto, había decidido tomar Adivinación Avanzada con el profesor Strange. Se que pude haber llenado esa inservible materia con una mejor, como Pociones, o Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero la razón por la cual había decidido continuar con la materia de adivinación era porque, a cada que trataba de ver a través de la bola de cristal, veía fragmentos de mí, pero no parecía ser yo mismo. La bola de cristal me mostraba junto a un alfa de pelo rubio, yo tenía una armadura de acero dorada y roja, y el alfa junto a mí, tenía un uniforme azul y cargaba un escudo circular con una estrella al centro. No sabía porque, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no era una simple visión en una bola de cristal, sino que era algo real. Quería seguir practicando con la bola de cristal, saber cuál era el significado de aquella visión, quien era ese alfa, y por qué estaba a su lado. No me gustaba la clase de adivinación, pero estaba decidido a saber lo que significaba aquella visión que no me dejaba dormir ultimadamente.

El profesor de adivinaciones, Stephen Strange era muy extraño. Sus manos temblaban a cada rato, y parecía que su mente estaba en otro lugar la mayor parte del tiempo, había ocasiones en las que hablaba consigo mismo, parecía que discutía con alguien en un par de ocasiones, pero lo hacia en un susurro, con los ojos perdidos en la nada.

-Tony. Querrías pasar al centro y decirnos que ves-. Dijo el profesor, quien me había descubierto tratando de ver algo en la bola de cristal de mi mesa.

Me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia la bola de cristal de profesor, sentí la mirada de mis compañeros de clase sobre mí. Era mi cuarto curso de adivinación, y nunca había sido descubierto por el profesor Strange. Toque ligeramente la esfera de cristal con las yemas de mis dedos, y la visión me golpeo como un relámpago, la bola me mostro a mi mismo, con la armadura de acero, tenía al alfa que ya había visto antes enfrente de mí, la esfera no me permitía ver su rostro, pero por alguna razón sentía que ya lo conocía.

\- ¿Qué has visto, Tony? -. me pregunto el profesor cuando noto que no podía despegar la mirada de la esfera.

-Me veo con un alfa, pero… no tengo magia, tengo una armadura, y él… esta por marcarme-. Le respondí, la esfera me mostraba como ese alfa me quitaba la armadura robótica, me arrancaba las prendas y me desnudaba lo más rápido que podía.

Volteé a ver al profesor Strange, por primera vez desde que lo conocí parecía estar prestándome toda su atención, su mirada estaba llena de asombro, su boca entreabierta y sus manos no temblaban ni un poco - ¿Qué más? -.

-Él… bueno… me esta marcando-. Respondí sonrojado. Escuche la risa de un par de alfas de Slytherin en el fondo del aula, pero les ignore, seguí observando como ese alfa de pelos rubios hundía su dentadura en mi cuello mientras me sostenía contra la pared de cristal de un enorme rascacielos en una ciudad, pude ver con claridad los detalles de la visión por primera vez, pero el rostro del alfa con el que estaba seguía borroso.

\- ¿Quién es? -. me pregunto el profesor, pero solo negué con la cabeza - ¿Cómo es? -.

-Alto, rubio, musculoso, sus ojos son azules, pero no puedo reconocer su rostro-. Dije en un susurro, no quería que el resto de mis compañeros escucharan tal cosa. Me concentre con todas mis fuerzas para reconocer el rostro del alfa, pero su rostro seguía oculto, no lo podía reconocer, a pesar de lo familiar que se sentía.

El profesor se acercó a la bola de cristal, tratando de ver algo a través de ella, deslizo uno de sus delgados por la esfera, pero al hacer contacto, una corriente de luz apenas perceptible electrocuto el cuerpo del profesor, y mi visión se corto en seco.

El profesor Strange se quedo boquiabierto, me miraba como si mi rostro escondiera los secretos del origen de la magia. -La clase termino-. Le dijo al resto de la clase, quienes salieron murmurando entre sí, estaba por tomar mis cosas y dirigirme a la sala común de Ravenclaw, pero la mirada del profesor seguía sobre mí de forma perturbadora.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, profesor? -. le dije de forma incomoda, su mirada seguía sobre mí, su boca entreabierta y sus manos temblando más que nunca.

-No creí que encontraría a alguien como tú-. Dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro, una lagrima se deslizo sobre su mejilla. Lo cual me comenzaba a asustar.

-No entiendo de que habla-.

-Eres como yo-. Dijo acercándose a mí. Estaba comenzando a pensar que la locura del profesor había llegado a un nuevo nivel.

-Sera mejor que me vaya-. Dije evitándole, tome mis cosas y trate de salir de su aula lo más rápido que podía, pero su brazo firme me detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta.

-Tony, tienes que escucharme. Lo que viste en la esfera no fue una visión, fue un recuerdo. Tienes que dejar que te ayude-. Dijo de forma firme, apretó con mas fuerza mi brazo, haciendo imposible poder zafarme de su agarre.

No podía darles crédito a las palabras del profesor Strange, tome mi varita del bolsillo, listo para atacar al profesor sin importar las consecuencias, no iba permitir que el profesor me contagiara su maldita locura si podía evitarlo. -Fue solo una visión, solo eso-.

-No, Tony. Puedo probarlo, puedo ayudarte, solo debes dejarme-. Decía de forma desesperada el profesor.

Por alguna razón sentí que debía creer en él, pero eso no tenía sentido alguno, lo que vi en esa visión no era un recuerdo, estoy seguro de que si un alfa me hubiera marcado lo recordaría -Explíqueme, de que está hablando, y porque dice que soy como usted-.

El agarre de su mano sobre mi brazo se fue, comenzó a tartamudear, como si no supiera como empezar. -Tu cuello, debes tener una marca de nacimiento-.

Quería decirle que estaba comenzando a cruzar la línea, pero la forma que dijo era tan firme que no quería comenzar a discutir con él. Solo para demostrarle en el error que estaba, decidí seguirle el juego. Yo no tenia marca alguna en mi cuerpo. Desanudé mi corbata y abrí el cuello de mi camisa, al ver la mirada de triunfo en los ojos del profesor, pude ver que él tenia razón. Atónito, saqué de mi mochila un espejo y comencé a buscar si lo que decía era verdad.

No podía creerlo cuando lo vi, tenía una marca en el cuello, era una dentadura, los dientes de un alfa. No poda creerlo, no tenia sentido, era la primera vez que veía esa marca en mi cuello, hasta ayer, yo no poseía marca alguna sobre mi piel.

-Recuperaste parte de tus recuerdos, Tony-. Dijo el profesor con una mirada llena de orgullo en el rostro. No supe porque razón, pero ahora, estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que sea que saliera de la boca del profesor Strange.

\- ¿Esto no parece ser obra de ningún encantamiento? -. dije rozando mis yemas sobre la piel donde descansaba la marca. -No parece la marca de un alfa-.

-Es porque es la marca de tu vida pasada-.

Quise reír ante su comentario, pero por laguna razón, quería creer en su disparatada idea -No hay magia que logré vencer a la muerte o para renacer-.

-No en este universo, Tony-. Dijo en una sonrisa irónica.

-Entonces… ¿Existen otros universos? -.

-Hay millones de ellos. Aunque todos son diferentes entre si-.

\- ¿Usted… ha estado en algún otro universo? -. Le pregunte, ya sin importarme lo loca que sonara esa conversación en oídos ajenos.

-Mi universo original era parecido a este, con cosas extraordinarias, seres fantásticos, y yo… tenia magia. Esa fue la razón por la cual decidí quedarme aquí-. Dijo abriendo los brazos por todo el lugar. -…en este maldito universo-.

-Entonces… ¿Usted sabe cómo viajar a otro universo? -.

-Sí. Se cómo viajar momentáneamente a otros universos, pero solo en los que he existido de una forma u otra-.

\- ¿Qué clase de magia es esa? -. Pregunte sin poder ocultar mi emoción. A estas alturas, y con esas pruebas, no perdía nada preguntando más acerca de esa extraña magia.

-No es magia, Tony. No todos pueden viajar a otro universo. Y por tu edad… supongo que este es el segundo universo en el que existes-.

-No lo entiendo-.

-Yo tampoco lo entendí la primera vez, también tenía 16 cuando comencé a recordar mi primera vida-.

-Oh-. Respondí sorprendido, eso podía explicar muchas cosas. -Pero… ¿Por qué tengo esos recuerdos con ese alfa? -.

-Porque estas unido a él, Tony-.

\- ¿Cómo puedo estar unido así a un alfa que no conozco? -.

-Lo conoces, solo que aún no lo recuerdas bien-

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? -.

-Cuando una persona tiene un importante propósito en dos universos diferentes o más, ellos se encargan de hacerlo renacer en donde sea necesaria su existencia-.

\- ¿Quiénes? -.

-Ellos. No sé cómo se llaman, pero son un grupo de personas ajenas a todos los universos que existen, ellos se encargan de unirte a un alfa u omega para sus fines, aunque también intentan mantenerte lejos de él. En realidad, ellos saben la cantidad de dosis necesarias para cambiar la vida de una persona usándote a ti, es por eso que necesitan ponerte en su camino, o quitarte de allí. Sea cual sea el plan siempre te mantienen cerca por cualquier emergencia donde seas útil. Es como una maldición. Te lo digo por experiencia-. Dijo lo ultimo en un suspiro extremadamente melancólico para mi gusto

-Tenías a alguien…-.

-Sí- me interrumpió.

\- ¿Y dónde está? -

-Responderé a tu pregunta cuando encuentre al alfa que estas conectado en este universo-.

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso? -.

-Eres la primera persona que conozco capaz de viajar a un nuevo universo. Pero creo poder ayudarte-.

\- ¿Cómo? Estoy seguro de que no hay una poción o hechizo que ayude con algo así-. Trate de recordar si había leído algo que ayudara con un caso como este, pero era poco probable.

-Deja que yo me encargue, Tony. Dices que era un alfa musculoso, rubio, alto, ojos azules. Debe ser de tu generación, por lo que necesito saber que alumnos de tu edad tienen esas características, no importa a que casa pertenezcan-.

-Solo existe uno con esas características-. Dije sabiendo quien, en todo el colegio podía reunir esas características. El problema es que él no me agradaba.

\- ¿Quién? -.

-No puede ser él. No tendría sentido-.

\- ¿Quién? -. Pregunto el profesor impaciente.

-Steve Rogers, de Gryffindor-. Dije amargamente. Rogers era el espécimen de hombre perfecto. Inteligente (No tanto como yo, obviamente), alto, estúpidamente atractivo, músculos de roca, estrella de quidditch, y un imán para los omegas.

Él no me agradaba y esperaba que no fuera él a quien vi en esa visión.

* * *

Steve Rogers

Caminaba de regreso hacia el gran comedor, el entrenamiento de Quidditch había sido particularmente agotador el día de hoy. Me sentía más cansado de lo normal, pero no era el momento de quejarse, el último partido contra Hufflepuff lo habíamos ganado porque nuestro buscador había encontrado la snitch antes de caer de su escoba, y necesitaríamos practicar aún más si queríamos ganarle a Ravenclaw la próxima semana.

Febrero había comenzado, McGonagall era más estricta que nunca en la clase de Transformaciones, y fue una suerte haber obtenido extraordinario en los TIMOS de esa clase. Entre el quidditch y las asignaturas, sentía que estaba asfixiándome. Aunque sabía que, al momento de terminar mis estudios el siguiente año, mi vida cambiaria por completo. El que no debe ser nombrado había tomado mas poder que nunca, mi padre, junto a otra docena de aurores murieron a manos del mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

A pesar de todo, no buscaba venganza, sabia que no era un rival digno para el señor tenebroso, y no era el único que había perdido a un ser amado a manos de ese monstruo.

Cuando mis estudios en Hogwarts terminaran pensaba unirme a los aurores, no estaba ansioso por terminar como mi padre, pero tenia que hacer algo para ayudar a frenar el ascenso del que no debe ser nombrado, así y tuviera que dar mi vida.

Antes de cruzar las enormes puertas del gran comedor, el profesor Strange se plantó frente a mi - ¿Steve Rogers? -. dijo sin despegar sus ojos sobre los míos mientras extendía su mano como saludo.

-Profesor Strange, es un gusto conocerlo-. Dije sin ganas. Nunca le tome importancia a adivinaciones, sentía que era una clase inútil, y, a decir verdad, el profesor Strange parecía estar siempre en otra dimensión.

-Se que no he tenido el placer de ser tu profesor, pero necesito que vayas al aula de adivinación después de la cena. Es algo urgente-. Dijo dando media vuelta, sin dejar que le diera una maldita respuesta.

Después de la cena, camine hacia el aula de adivinaciones, donde el profesor Strange me esperaba, subí las escaleras impaciente, entre más rápido terminara con el profesor Strange, más rápido regresaría a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Al llegar al aula, vi como el profesor, que estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón del centro, se ponía de pie, la forma en la que sonreía hacia mí me perturbaba. Como si estuviera planeando un asesinato digno de una novela policial muggle.

-Toma asiento, Steve- me dijo el profesor, indicando que me sentara en la silla frente a una bola de cristal.

-No quiero ser grosero, profesor. Pero la adivinación nunca se me dio-

-Solo quiero que me digas lo que ves, Steve. No hay presiones-

\- ¿Por qué? -

-Solo hazlo. Si logras ver algo, te responderé todas tus preguntas-.

Resignado, suspire antes de observar la bola de cristal frente a mí. Me concentre, si ya estaba aquí, quería que por lo menos valiera la pena. La esfera permanecía con esa neblina azul, sin mostrarme algo realmente, me sentí decepcionado al no poder ver nada, y saber que había subido un centenar de escalones por nada. Estaba a nada de darme por vencido, cuando vi un par de siluetas, apenas las podía distinguir, pero en definitiva eran dos personas. -Me veo a mi mismo-. Dije en cuanto distinguí que una de las siluetas era yo. -Pero… no estoy solo. Estoy con alguien más-.

El profesor Strange me miraba con la boca abierta, estaba petrificado. - ¡Tony! - grito sin despegar su mirada de mí.

Observe como el idiota de Tony Stark entraba al aula con su mirada reflejando su malhumor.

Desde el primer año, Tony Stark había sido un maldito dolor de cabeza. Era arrogante como ninguno. Presumía a cada que obtenía un extraordinario en sus TIMOS, lo que ocurría con mucha frecuencia. Era el omega más testarudo que existía en todo el mundo, solía decir que no existía una mejor omega en todo Hogwarts, y en parte tenía razón, no había un omega con esa inteligencia en todo el colegio, eso era lo que más me molestaba.

-No puede ser él-. Le dijo al profesor Strange sin molestarse en mirarme. -Le estoy diciendo que no es él. No importa que es lo que cree haber visto-.

-Tony… es él. No hay duda alguna-.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? -.

Tanto Tony como el profesor me miraron, como si no supieran como comenzar a hablar. -Creo que debes besar a Tony-. Me dijo el profesor.

La forma en la que lo dijo era tan… seria, que no podía decir si estaba bromeando o no. Tony hizo una mueca de asco. Como si la idea de besarlo no me diera tanto asco como a él. - ¿Es una broma, cierto? -.

Pregunte al profesor, esperando que dijera que sí, aunque sabia que era muy poco probable. Stark me miro con desprecio. A decir verdad, él me caía tan mal como yo a él. Y por ningún motivo iba a acceder a besarle. -Debe haber algo que pueda hacer, profesor. No puede ser a quien estamos buscando-.

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que no es posible. Esto no funciona así-. Regaño el profesor a Tony.

-Esto es una locura. No pienso besar a Rogers, no importa lo que diga-.

\- ¡Oye, yo tampoco quiero besarte! -. Sentencie indignado.

-Créeme es peor para mí que para ti-.

-Eso quisieras, Stark-. Le respondí poniéndome de pie frente a él.

-No creas que te tengo miedo, Rogers- dijo parándose de puntitas, cosa que en cualquier otro momento me habría dado mucha gracia.

-Dios, solo bésense de una vez por todas-. Interrumpió el profesor Strange.

\- ¡No! -. Respondí junto a Tony al unisonó.

El profesor Strange soltó una risita ahogada. -Me recuerdan a mí y a Everett, la primera vez que estuvimos en su posición tampoco quería besarme, ni yo a él-. La voz melancólica del profesor me hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? -. Apenas pude decir.

-Tú y Tony estaban unidos en su vida pasada. Puedo probarlo-.

Comencé a reír con torpeza, esperaba que fuera una treta de Tony, y que mi presencia en el aula de adivinaciones ya no fuera necesaria, pero la mirada del profesor Strange me decía que hablaba enserio. No sabia porque, pero tenia la necesidad de seguir el juego de estos dos. - ¿Y ¿Cómo puede probar algo así? -. pregunte sabiendo de antemano que no era posible jugar con la muerte.

-Tony, muéstrale-. Dijo el profesor, su rostro parecía menos tenso al no poner resistencia ante sus palabras.

Tony me miro con duda, pero aflojo su corbata y abrió lentamente su camisa, mostrando una marca en su cuello, parecía la marca de un alfa, pero no lo era, era solo la sombra de una dentadura. -El profesor Strange dice que, si son tus dientes, tu eres a quien buscamos-.

-Y… ¿no puede ser de alguien más? -.

-Ya buscamos a todos los alumnos que podrían coincidir con los recuerdos de Tony, eras el único que encajaba en la descripción, pero él cree que podría tratarse de alguien más. Pasamos casi un mes buscando a otros candidatos, tipos con ojos verdes en lugar de azules, castaños en lugar de rubios, escuálidos en lugar de musculosos. Pero no hay otro alumno en Hogwarts aparte de ti, que reúna las características de los recuerdos de Tony. Se que puede sonar como una locura, pero si no eres a quien estamos buscando lo peor que te puede pasar es que beses a alguien que no te guste-. Sentencio el profesor.

-Creo que ya tuve suficiente-. Dije tratando de salir del lugar de una vez por todas.

-Steve…-. Me llamó el profesor

-No. Estoy muy cansado para seguir con esto. No se que clase de broma es esta, y no quiero saberlo, solo… déjenme fuera, ¿Esta bien? -. Dije a nada de salir del aula.

-Estas aquí porque eres el único candidato que podría hacer que Tony recupere sus recuerdos. No estarías aquí si no fuera necesario, y créeme, se como te sientes, pero entre más rápido recuerden su vida pasada las probabilidades de romper la maldición y tomar las riendas de su propio destino, son mayores-.

\- ¿De qué maldición está hablando, profesor? -. Dije girando sobre mi mismo, y regresando al centro del aula. Si había una maldición de por medio en su estúpido juego, quería saberlo.

-Steve. Solo porque estoy seguro de que eres a quien estamos buscando, responderé todas tus dudas, pero debes besar a Tony. Y tu- dijo señalando a Stark con el dedo -…también debes aceptar esa condición, ¿Entendiste? -.

-De acuerdo, ¿En qué consiste esa maldición de la que tanto habla? -. Pregunté

-Ellos, son una agencia que se encarga de neutralizar las catástrofes que ocurren en diferentes universos, no sé cuál es el propósito que tienen con Tony, o contigo, suponiendo que eres a quien buscamos, pero ellos trajeron a alguno de ustedes a este universo con un fin. Los hicieron renacer aquí para algo importante, ellos saben el riesgo que implica el transportar a alguien a otro universo, y en las repercusiones que podría traer si todo termina mal…-.

-Espera… ¿Tú estabas con ese tal Everett de esa forma? - interrumpió Tony

-En mi universo original el era un agente de la CIA, es un centro de inteligencia muggle; mientras que yo era un hechicero, el me inspiraría a derrotar a Dormammu, un ser que acabaría con la humanidad de mi universo, y lo hizo. Pero después de derrotarlo… solo quería estar con Ev. Yo creí que una vez cumpliera mi propósito podríamos estar juntos, pero ellos nos separaron una y otra vez. Amenazaron con encerrarlo en una prisión en medio de la nada, y condenarme a vivir solo en ese universo, pero… Sali de control, asesiné accidentalmente a Ev y… él se convirtió en cenizas, un par de segundos después yo también lo hice-.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? - pregunte

-No lo interrumpas, Rogers-.

-Está bien- dijo el profesor de forma amable -Cuando asesinas a tu contraparte, inmediatamente renacen en otro universo. Es por eso que ellos arriesgan mucho al hacer que una persona renazca en otro universo. Es como tener una llave que abre las puertas a una nueva vida-.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Everett? – pregunto Tony

-Después de una docena de universos llegamos aquí. Ellos nos perseguían a cada que recordábamos nuestros recuerdos, y teníamos que dejar todo lo que creíamos conocer para huir. Estaba cansado de correr cuando recupere mis recuerdos en este universo. Aquí había magia, no era como en mi universo original, pero era magia. Everett era un alfa, y yo un beta, tu subgénero nunca cambia sin importar cuantas veces renaces, así que trabaje en una pócima que me ayudara a convertirme en un omega, Everett tenía la teoría de que, si traíamos a un niño al mundo, la maldición se rompería. Tarde un par de años en tener la poción lista, y esa misma noche, justo antes de que pudiera ingerirla, ellos se aparecieron en nuestra choza, huimos por poco, pero nos persiguieron con más desesperación que antes, por lo que sospecho que Everett tenía razón-.

-Espera un minuto…- interrumpí -si ellos son tan poderosos como para mandar a una persona a otro universo, ¿Cómo es que ustedes podían huir de ellos en tantas ocasiones? -.

-Ellos nos son omnipotentes, sus poderes o habilidades deben adaptarse al universo donde se encuentran. De lo contrario podrían crear muchas repercusiones o alteraciones en el universo donde se encuentran-

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió después? -.

-Everett tenia un amigo, realice el encantamiento _fidelio_ para asegurar nuestra seguridad, pero él nos traiciono. Ellos entraron a nuestro escondite, Ev sabía que la única salida era que uno tuviera que morir a manos del otro, pero yo… no quería existir en otro universo, quería conservar mi magia, sin importar que fuera diferente a mi universo original. Cuando estuvieron frente a nosotros les hice frente, creí que podría con ellos, creí que rompería la maldición si los vencía en un duelo, pero… ellos me sometieron y asesinaron a Everett. Usaron magia para encerrarme en este universo. Tarde un par de años en descubrir que… ellos hicieron renacer a una nueva versión de mí y Everett-.

-Así que Everett…- comenzó Tony

-Se fue por mi culpa, lo sé-

\- ¿Por qué hicieron renacer una nueva versión de usted y Everett? -

-No tengo idea, Steve. Pero puedo mostrarles si quieren-.

\- ¡Si! – respondí junto a Tony al unisonó, de nuevo

El profesor coloco su mano en la esfera de cristal, con las yemas de sus dedos rozo levemente el objeto, Tony y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, pude ver que el estaba en las mismas que yo. Después de varios segundos, la bola de cristal mostro un laboratorio, pude reconocer al profesor Strange, se veía mas joven, y su pelo era rizado. Estaba mirando intensamente a un alfa rubio y de baja estatura. '¿Afganistán o Irak?' dijo el profesor Strange al hombre que le entregó un artefacto muggle. Se podía sentir la tensión sexual entre el profesor y el alfa a distancia. Un par de segundos después, la visión de la esfera se desvaneció.

-Ese hombre era... ¿Era Everett? -. pregunte

-Allí se llama John, pero sí, en esencia es él-.

\- ¿Y porque esta esa versión de usted allí en lugar de usted? -. Pregunto Tony

-No lo sé-

-Aun sufre por él-

-No haber huido con él cuando pude es de la única cosa de la que me he arrepentido en una docena de vidas. Dicen que nadie muere de infelicidad, pero… eso no es del todo cierto, Tony-

\- ¿Qué pasa si muere en este universo? -. Pregunte de nuevo

-No puedo morir. Estoy atrapado aquí. Además, ya lo he intentado-. Dijo de forma amarga.

-No puedo imaginarme cómo se siente, profesor-

-Espero nunca lo vivan en carne propia, Steve. Ahora, cumplan con el trato. Bésense. Solo así recordaran su vida pasada-.

Después de lo que vi en la bola de cristal, y después de esa larga platica con el profesor, sabía que, a pesar de no tener fe en su idea, y de que yo no podía ser la persona a la que estaban buscando, decidí aceptar besar a Tony. Después de todo, no tenia mucho que perder. -Está bien- dijo poniéndome de pie.

Tony pareció dudarlo por un momento, pero también hizo lo mismo. Era incomodo tenerlo frente a frente, y sabía que era igual de incomodo para él, pero aquí estábamos, los labios de Tony cerca de los míos, su mirada vagando en otro lugar, su respiración chocando con la mía. No sabia como explicarlo, pero ese momento lo sentí demasiado familiar.

Tony tuvo que pararse sobre la punta de sus pies, y yo tuve que encorvarme para que nuestros labios se alcanzaran. Al principio fue un beso seco y torpe, mis ojos seguían abiertos al igual que los de Tony. Estaba por separarme cuando comencé a tener una oleada de visiones que golpeaban mi cerebro.

Brooklyn

El suero

Hydra

Peggy

La muerte de Bucky

Los 70 años bajo el hielo

La invasión chitauri

Tony

El soldado del invierno

Ultron

La noche que le hice la marca a Tony

Zemo

La guerra Civil

Siberia

Tony asesinándome

Me despegué de Tony lo más rápido que pude, lo aparte con tal fuerza, que cayó hacia atrás, sobre su espalda. De pronto sentí que el aire me faltaba, la oleada de recuerdos me hacía sentir nauseas.

No pertenecía a este mundo.

-Steve-. Me llamo el profesor Strange, tratando de sacarme del trance en el que estaba atrapado.

-Tú- le dije a Tony, quien se estaba levantando del suelo.

-Lo siento, Steve. Si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco lo recordaba-

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - pregunto el profesor Strange

-Asesiné a Steve- dijo Tony apenado.

-Oh. Bueno si él no lo hubiera hecho, no estarían aquí-

\- ¿Cómo puedo regresar? – le pregunte al profesor.

-Es imposible. Yo también trate de regresar a mi universo original, pero hay millones. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar-.

-Si yo morí, ¿Cómo es que tu estas aquí? - le pregunté a Tony, quien lloraba en silencio.

-No lo sé-

-Es su conexión. Si uno asesina al otro, ambos renacen en otro universo. ¿Acaso no fui claro? -. Sentencio el profesor.

-Steve. Enserio lo siento. Nunca quise matarte, estaba enojado porque elegiste a Bucky por encima de mi-.

-Tu te rehusaste a escucharme. Te cegó la rabia que sentías por Bucky y atacaste-.

-Perdóname, Steve-.

-Pelear por su vida anterior es inútil. Si quieren seguir juntos, les aconsejo tomen sus cosas y prepárense. Es posible que nos persigan-.

\- ¿Ellos? -.

-Sí. En el momento que ustedes recordaron sus memorias, ellos fueron alertados. Es muy poco probable que puedan entrar a Hogwarts, así que manipularan la mente de quien puedan para capturar a alguno de ustedes-.

En ese momento, sentí la inmensa necesidad de proteger a Tony, no importa lo que había ocurrido en otra vida. Si alguien quería hacerle daño, primero pasaría sobre mí. - ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? -

-Ellos pueden tomar forma de cualquier mago, bruja o muggle. No pueden confiar en nadie a quien no conozcan. Se que es peligroso, pero les ayudare, mañana después de clases haremos el encantamiento _fidelio_ , yo seré el Guardián de los Secretos, y si es necesario, huiré de ellos hasta que nazca su hijo. Si todo sale bien, ustedes romperán esta maldición-.

* * *

El agente Coulson corrió por el pasillo de las oficinas de Nowhere con el informe que recién le había llegado del universo H-207. Iba a toda velocidad, chocando con los demás agentes y los aprendices del lugar. Después de la catástrofe que implico el perder a Steve Rogers del universo A-137, y la aniquilación que Thanos le proporciono a la mitad del universo a falta de la presencia de Steve y la inspiración que vendría de parte de Tony Stark, el universo A-137 fue clasificado como "Irreparable". El buro tenia contemplado otro plan para Steve Rogers, y en 16 años, el plan no había tenido ningún desvió, …hasta ahora.

-Agente Fury-. Interrumpió el agente Coulson entrando a la oficina de su superior de forma abrupta. -Ellos se reencontraron. El universo H-207 está en peligro-.

Fury le miro con frialdad, su único ojo le expresaba la decepción que sentía con su subordinado -Yo lo arreglo- dijo levantándose de su silla. -No perderemos otro universo-.

* * *

Espero no haya sido muy complicado de entender. Alguien entendió la referencia a Sherlock?  
Espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a quienes me pidieron continuar con esta historia. Espero les haya gustado, si fue asi, espero sus reviews. La segunda parte ya está en proceso.


	3. Hogwarts: Parte 2

Muchas gracias a los que comentaron en el capitulo anterior. Por si se lo preguntaron esta historia esta inspirada por la miniserie MANIAC y la película "The Adjustment Bureau" de George Nolfi

* * *

Los agentes Coulson y Fury abrieron el portal oficial de Nowhere. El superior les había ordenado que no debían crear demasiadas repercusiones en su misión. El universo H-207 estaba al borde del colapso debido a al ascenso del señor tenebroso, si Steve Rogers no era restaurado a la brevedad, el destino del universo tendría que ser reescrito, y el riesgo que tomaron al trasladar a Steve del universo A-137 al H-207 habría sido por nada.

Fury y Coulson aparecieron en un callejón vacío cerca de la estación de tren. Caminaron hacia el interior de la estación, cuando estuvieron en los andenes atravesaron la columna que conduciría al anden 9 ¾, esperando con paciencia a que llegara el tren que los transportaría a Hogwarts.

-Señor…, la agente Hill dice que saben como liberarse de nosotros- dijo el subordinado observando la libreta que sostenía en sus manos.

-Strange- murmuró entre dientes el hombre del parche.

* * *

Steve Rogers

Dejar Hogwarts fue menos difícil de lo que pensé. Tomé mi escoba, mi varita, un par de cambios de ropa y mi llave del Banco Mágico de Gringotts. En cierta forma sentía un enorme alivio de no tener que preocuparme mas por todos los TIMOS y el equipo de Quidditch. Si hace dos días me hubieran dicho que dejaría Hogwarts para huir con Tony Stark me hubiera reído por horas.

El profesor Strange había sido bastante amable al ofrecerse a mantenernos a salvo. No había pasado un minuto desde la ultima clase cuando ya estaba junto a Tony, cargando una pequeña mochila, la cual el profesor había encantado con un hechizo de extensión. El profesor Strange decía que tendríamos lo que nos hiciera falta para sobrevivir al menos un año, incluso si teníamos que escapar, la mochila tenia una tienda de campaña mágica. El ministerio nos buscaría, de eso no tenia duda, pero llegado el momento y de ser necesario, tendríamos que usar un par de hechizos prohibidos si eso garantizaba nuestra seguridad.

Estábamos en las afueras de Hogwarts, Tony estaba callado desde que habíamos recuperado nuestros recuerdos. Quería decirle que eso ya no importaba, pero algo dentro de mi no me lo permitía. Habíamos pasado por varios momentos agridulces en nuestra otra vida, pero siempre habían terminado bien, hasta el regreso de Bucky. Tony sintió celos, y el dolor que sintió cuando se enteró que sus padres murieron a manos del soldado del invierno le nublo el juicio.

Yo trate de ser neutral. Y eso me costo todo lo que creí conocer.

-Iremos a una cabaña a las afueras de Birmingham. Aún tienen el rastreador, así que no podemos aparecernos sin llamar la atención del ministerio. ¿Tony, alguna vez has volado una escoba? – preguntó a Tony el profesor, quien hizo una mueca al verle negar con la cabeza -Tendrás que hacerlo- dijo lanzando una escoba hacia Tony, quien la atrapo con torpeza.

-Odio el quidditch. Creí que nunca tendría que volar una de estas cosas en mi vida- se quejó Tony trepándose a la escoba de forma incorrecta.

No lo resistí, y ayudé a Tony a sostener la escoba de forma adecuada -Te da miedo subirte a una escoba, pero no a una armadura de metal. Eso es sorprendente-. Trate de bromear, pero Tony permaneció callado.

-No hay tiempo que perder- dijo el profesor mientras su escoba se elevaba en el aire. La escoba de Tony levito de forma torpe, estaba seguro que, de no ser porque era una emergencia, le habría regañado como a los novatos del equipo de quidditch.

-Empuja hacia enfrente, Tony- le dije al estar a su altura, pero Tony parecía no querer prestarme atención.

-Adelántate, los seguiré desde atrás- dijo Tony si poder verme a la cara.

-Tienen que darse prisa, estoy seguro que ellos ya están intentando entrar a Hogwarts, si no nos vamos de aquí ahora podrían descubrirnos- gruño el profesor.

-Esta maldita escoba esta rota- respondió molesto Tony.

-No es la escoba, eres tú.

-Es la escoba, Steve.

\- ¿Acaso tengo que recordarles que nuestras vidas corren peligro si no nos vamos ahora? - decía desesperado el profesor.

Tony trato de avanzar con la escoba hacia enfrente, pero solo logro quedar boca abajo, con la escoba arriba de él, colgando de ella como un mono en una rama -Te dije que la escoba estaba rota-. Se quejo Tony tratando de no mirar abajo.

Di un suspiro exageradamente dramático antes de volar hacia la escoba de Tony y sostenerle antes de que cayera. Ignore sus quejidos cuando lo acomode, sentado tras de mí, con su pecho pegado a mi espalda y sus brazos rodeando mi torso, aferrandose a mi como lo hacía cuando paseábamos en mi motocicleta en nuestra otra vida. Esperaba que la escoba resistiera el largo camino hasta Birmingham.

-Vámonos- ordeno el profesor después de dedicarnos una mirada llena de burla.

El camino hasta la cabaña que el profesor Strange había conseguido para refugiarnos fue mas largo de lo que debía. La escoba volaba a una menor velocidad debido al peso extra de Tony, quien se mantuvo en silencio por todo el camino.

La cabaña del profesor Strange se encontraba en la cima de una colina. No dije nada, supuse que sería más fácil de esconder si esa era la opción principal del profesor. La cabaña se parecía a la choza de Hagrid, era rustica, pero acogedora. Saber que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo escondido en este lugar no me agradaba del todo, solo esperaba que no fuera incomodo para Tony, en especial porque tendríamos que estar allí solos, y por como terminaron las cosas en nuestra antigua vida… solo esperaba que lo pudiéramos superar.

El profesor Strange abrió la puerta de madera de la cabaña con un movimiento de varita el sonido chirriante que provoco al ser abierta gritaba que no había sido usada en al menos un par de años. -Discúlpenme por el desorden, pero es el único lugar donde puedo garantizar su seguridad-. Dijo el profesor tendiendo un brazo hacia dentro de la cabaña, invitando a Tony y a mí a entrar.

\- ¿Desde cuándo no usa este lugar? - pregunto Tony pasando un dedo sobre la polvorosa mesa de madera en la pequeña cocina.

-Desde que Asesinaron a Everett- respondió el profesor, escupiendo las palabras con indiferencia. Como si mantuviera una conversación acerca del clima, y no del amor de su vida.

Tony observo al profesor boquiabierto, pero este estaba recogiendo un par de prendas que estaban tiradas en la cama matrimonial al otro extremo de la cabaña. Cuando se dio cuenta que el profesor no iba a voltear a verle, me miro a mí, tratando de buscar una respuesta ante tal comportamiento. -Así que él…

-Murió justo allí- respondió el profesor señalando a la esquina donde se encontraba la puerta del pequeño baño.

-Ellos conocen este lugar- dije sintiéndome vulnerable al estar en un lugar conocido por esas personas que querían separarme de Tony.

-Tranquilízate, Steve. Una vez que realice el encantamiento _Fidelio_ , ellos no podrán encontrarlos a menos que me capturen, y aunque lo hagan, no pienso decirles nada- gruño el profesor moviendo su varita, haciendo que un par de escobas comenzaran a barrer el suelo, y un sacudidor limpiara los muebles empolvados.

-Profesor… ¿Esta seguro que eso será suficiente? - pregunto Tony, por su tono de voz supe que también estaba angustiado por el mismo motivo que yo.

-Ellos no tienen la forma de saber que yo los estoy ayudando. Tal vez sepan que trabajo en Hogwarts, pero no hay forma que sepan que estoy con ustedes, y créeme, una vez que me vaya estarán seguros.

-Profesor, se que solo quiere ayudarnos, pero tal vez este lugar no es 100% seguro. Ya entraron una vez aquí, y no es imposible que lo vuelvan a hacer- dije lo mas calmado que pude. Aunque una parte de mi quería gritarle.

-Steve tiene razón- agrego Tony. -Ellos lograron entrar, y las cosas terminaron mal. Tal vez otro lugar…

-Everett y yo confiamos en la persona equivocada- interrumpió molesto el profesor Strange. -Se que temen por sus vidas, pero sepan que yo no los traicionare. Ellos me quitaron todo. Me quitaron partes de mí, una por una hasta que deje de existir. A cada universo donde ponía mis pies creí que moriría, tenía que huir de una forma u otra, y créeme, huir en universos donde no hay magia, o automóviles, o aviones no es fácil. Asesinar a la persona que amas no es fácil. Encontrar a la persona que amas y saber que tiene una vida completamente diferente porque no puede recordar sus memorias no es fácil. Créanme, renacer en otro universo no es lago placentero. Y si renacen, no podre protegerlos, estarán solos. Se de lo que estoy hablando, una vida condenado a huir es un infierno, pero pasar mas de diez haciéndolo es aun peor. Deben romper la maldición mientras puedan.

Las palabras del profesor Strange me dejaron atónito. Tal vez tenia un par de cosas que discutir con Tony, pero no iba a permitir que nada le pasara. -Está bien, pero este lugar debe ser seguro. Tiene que garantizarme eso.

-Steve, no. Es muy peligroso- bramó Tony.

-Tony, sé que no confías…

-No, profesor. No confió en absoluto, y tiene que entender que no es por usted, es porque ellos ya han estado aquí. Si ellos saben que usted nos ayudo sospecharán de este lugar…

-Tony, haré varios encantamientos de protección. La defensa será sólida, impenetrable desde cualquier lugar, ni siquiera yo podré entrar si eso te tranquiliza

-Nosotros somos quienes tendrán que huir si algo sale mal. Si traigo a un niño al mundo…

-La maldición se romperá, Tony- le interrumpí al ver que parecía no poder ser capaz de terminar su oración.

-Steve, el señor tenebroso podría asesinarnos, sino es que ellos nos encuentran primero.

-Les garantizo que no será así. Estarán seguros, se los prometo- dijo el profesor de forma tranquila, como si intentara tranquilizar la incertidumbre de Tony con su voz.

Estaba por agregar algo, pero las palabras se trabaron en mi garganta al ver como Nicholas Fury, junto al agente Coulson (al que creía muerto), provenientes del mismo universo al que Tony y yo pertenecíamos, se aparecieron a no mas de 20 metros de la puerta de la colina. -Fury- dije en un susurro, provocando que tanto Tony como el profesor Strange miraran hacia la ventana.

-Mierda- dijo el profesor Strange.

\- ¿Qué demonios hace Fury aquí? - pregunto Tony frunciendo el ceño.

-Él fue quien asesinó a Everett- dijo el profesor Strange, pude sentir el odio en cada una de sus palabras. Le observe tomar su varita con fuerza y caminar hacia la puerta. -Nos descubrieron, tendrán que huir

\- ¿Nosotros solos? - pregunto Tony

-Los distraeré lo mas que pueda, pero deben irse en cuanto tengan la oportunidad. Ellos los cazaran, así que deben ser más astutos- dijo el profesor antes de abrir la puerta con fuerza y lanzar una docena de hechizos de ataque a los agentes que creía conocer.

Tony y yo mirábamos desde la ventana hacia el campo donde la batalla se desenvolvía. Fury y Coulson lanzaban un hechizo tras otro hacia la el profesor Strange, pero este peleaba con tanta furia que podía hacerles frente a ambos hechiceros sin problema alguno. Tony me tomo de la mano sin despegar la mirada de la batalla.

El profesor Strange agito su varita, y de ella salió una enorme serpiente de fuego que comenzó a perseguir a Coulson, apresándolo en un movimiento de boa, y asfixiándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. El agente Fury seguía lanzando encantamientos, los cuales eran desviados con la varita del profesor. - ¡Me lo quitaste todo! - gritaba con amargura al hombre del parche. - ¡Me encerraste en este lugar! -

El profesor estaba sometiendo a Fury con un hechizo tras otro. Jalé de la mano de Tony y abrí la puerta de la cabaña. Fury seguía distraído mientras trataba de mantenerle la pelea al profesor. Sin perder ni un minuto más, tome las escobas que descansaban recargadas en la pared fuera de la cabaña, recordé que Tony no era bueno con la escoba, así que, sin perder tiempo, lo acomode de la misma forma en la que habíamos llegado, con Tony sentado tras de a mí, sujetándose como lo hacía en mi vieja motocicleta.

La escoba volaba con mas lentitud de lo que debería, el peso hacía que no pudiéramos huir con rapidez. Voltee a ver la batalla que sucedía a unos cuantos metros bajo nosotros, Fury se percató de nuestro escape, y lanzo un hechizo en nuestra dirección, pero logre esquivarlo por poco. Aunque Tony casi se cae de la escoba.

-Ten mas cuidado, Rogers- se quejó Tony aferrando brazos alrededor de mi torso con más fuerza.

-Lo siento Tony- respondí mientras esquivaba uno de los hechizos de Fury desde el aire.

El profesor Strange estaba sometiendo a Fury, logre verlo desde lo alto. Fury cayo hacia atrás cuando un hechizo explosivo lo mando volando. Estaba por lanzar un encantamiento, pero Coulson despertó y lo aturdió con un hechizo. Fury aprovecho para levantarse y unirse a su subordinado, acertando a un par de hechizos al profesor, quien salió volando en todas direcciones. Fury y Coulson estaban comenzando a jugar con el profesor, tratándole como una pelota de tenis en un torneo.

\- ¡Vámonos! - grito Tony al ver como el profesor Strange caía inconsciente sobre el suelo fuera de su cabaña.

Traté de volar con la escoba lo más rápido que pude, pero era mas difícil si lo hacia con Tony. Habíamos perdido de vista la cabaña del profesor, volábamos en dirección hacia Londres, tenia una tía que nos mantendría a salvo un par de días. Estaba por decirle a Tony si no tenia problema con visitar a mi tía, cuando Coulson apareció tras nosotros montando la escoba con la que el profesor Strange había llegado a la cabaña. Volaba a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, seria cuestión de segundos para que nos capturará.

Estaba por sacar mi varita, cuando vi como Tony lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor hacia un mortífago que venía hacia nosotros desde el frente. Coulson también fue atacado por un par de ellos, y en cuestión de segundos teníamos a mas de una docena volando cerca de nosotros. Tome el control de la escoba mientras que Tony lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Voltee a ver como seguía Coulson, pero fue derribado de su escoba cuando uno de los mortífagos lanzo la maldición asesina, dándole justo en el pecho y provocando que cayera de su escoba, convirtiéndose en cenizas antes de tocar el suelo.

Aun teníamos a un par de mortífagos pisándonos los talones, así que decidí librarme de ellos de una vez por todas -Sujétate, Tony- le grité al oído. Maniobré para descender con velocidad hacia el suelo, los mortífagos nos siguieron lanzando hechizos que fallaban al blanco. Alcance a levantar la escoba cuando estábamos por estrellarnos al suelo, haciendo que los mortífagos que nos perseguían no lograran subir sus escobas a tiempo, y cayeran de ellas, perdiéndolos de una vez por todas.

Una hora después estábamos en los suburbios de Londres. Tony y yo aterrizamos la escoba bajo un puente. No estábamos a salvo, pero era un buen lugar para recuperar el aliento. Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado. Y el no tener la menor idea de que era lo que había pasado con el profesor Strange me hacía sentir mal por dentro.

Tony permaneció sin decir nada. Me miraba con sus enormes y hermosos ojos castaños, su mirada reflejaba duda y miedo. No tenia idea de que hacer si no podíamos llegar con mi tía, o si esta nos rechazaba. Era como si me sintiera atrapado.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Steve? - me pregunto Tony, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Estoy pensando, Tony- respondí aun sin tener la menor idea de que hacer.

Tony me miraba a los ojos, no había notado que era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Tony desde Siberia. Sentí que había pasado una eternidad desde ese día. La forma en la que Tony y yo habíamos peleado fue terrible. Tony fue cegado por la ira cuando supo que Bucky había asesinado a sus padres cuando fue el soldado del invierno, y siendo mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, no dejaría que pagara por los crímenes que cometió con el cerebro lavado, y sumando la fractura que sufrió el equipo debido a los acuerdos de Sokovia, todo termino en un completo caos.

Desde que recupere mis recuerdos solo me preguntaba que era lo que había pasado en el universo al que pertenecía. Que habría pasado si en lugar de pelear por Bucky y no haber firmado esos malditos acuerdos, hubiera decidido hacer lo que se supone debía desde el principio.

Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado. Nunca podríamos volver a ese universo, y lo mejor que podíamos hacer ahora era esconderse y mantenerse a salvo hasta que rompieran la maldición. No sabía por qué un hijo quebrantaría la maldición, de hecho, no le encontraba sentido alguno, pero si el profesor Strange había dicho que era la forma de hacerlo, yo no lo discutiría.

-Tony…- comencé, pero no supe como hacer que las palabras salieran de mis labios.

-Steve, yo… lamento lo que paso en Siberia.

-…perdóname por pelear contigo. Se que perdiste el juicio, se que no eras tú mismo cuando atacaste, pero yo… quería que supieras que Bucky y el soldado del invierno eran dos personas completamente diferentes, pero solo lo empeore.

Tony parecía realmente conmovido por mis palabras, un segundo después estaba abrazándome con los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, haciendo que me encorvara hacia adelante. Sentí esa extraña sensación invadir todo mi cuerpo, la forma en la que Tony y yo encajábamos era perfecta, muy a pesar de ser completamente diferentes a nuestras versiones en nuestra vida pasada.

-Te amo, Tony. Aquí y en todos los universos donde tengamos una vida-. Dije aferrando su cuerpo al mío con mis brazos.

-Yo también, Steve- me susurró al oído. En ese momento mande al demonio todo lo ocurrido en nuestro universo original. Tal vez habíamos tenido malos momentos al final, pero no iba a permitir que eso nos causara problemas ahora que más nos necesitábamos. No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados. Fueron mas de diez minutos, de eso estaba seguro. Cuando me separe de Tony observe como me sonreía. Dios, adoraba su sonrisa.

Sentí como si me cayera un balde de agua fría, de pronto recordé que teníamos que protegernos de dos enemigos que tratarían de alcanzarnos a toda costa, sin mencionar a los mortífagos que rondaban por todas partes. – Steve… ¿Tienes alguna idea de que hacia Fury aquí?

-Debe estar trabajando para ellos.

-Pero era Fury. Nuestro Fury. No tiene sentido, como es posible que este aquí. Y... ¿Por qué fue él quien encerró a Strange en este lugar? No tiene sentido.

-Tal vez él no es quien creíamos, o tal vez tiene la forma de Fury. Recuerda las palabras del profesor, Tony. No podemos confiar en nadie que no conozcamos.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Iremos con mi tía. Aunque tendremos que atravesar la ciudad como muggles. Espero no te importe.

* * *

El profesor Strange yacía encerrado en una oscura habitación negra. No había una sola luz que le pudiera decir donde estaba. Escuchaba unas voces a lo lejos, la forma en la que se encontraba posicionado le dolía. Pudo sentir sus muñecas encadenadas a una pared, seguramente estaban encantadas, y no podría moverse con facilidad. Lucho por liberarse, pero fue inútil. Trato de desaparecerse de allí, pero la habitación debía estar encantada.

-Veo que ya despertaste-. Dijo la voz del hombre que lo sometió

-Cuando salga de este lugar acabare contigo-. Escupió el profesor con odio.

Una luz fue encendida en el extremo de la varita del hombre del parche, haciéndole ver que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un sótano, probablemente de una antigua mansión. - ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

-La pregunta no es donde esta usted, Stephen. Es donde están Steve Rogers y Tony Stark. Y porque los ayudo a escapar.

-Nunca te lo diré, Fury. Me das asco.

-No tengo tiempo para esto. Si Steve Rogers se desvía de su camino en este universo el señor tenebroso reinará, trayendo al universo al colapso. Y no hay tiempo para crear a un nuevo salvador sin perder millones de vidas-. Dijo Fury. -Se que no eres capaz de confiar en mí, pero debes hacerlo. No fue un placer para mi perseguirte a través de todos esos universos, hacia mi maldito trabajo.

-Asesinaste a Everett. Me encerraste aquí. Me lo quitaste todo.

-Lo hice para que no alteraras aun mas todos los universos en los que renacías. ¿Acaso crees que tu presencia en todos esos universos estaba planeada? No. Tu y ese alfa le dieron un dolor de cabeza a mi superior al creer que podrían establecerse en un universo.

-Cumplí con mi propósito. Vencí a Dormammu. ¿Qué más querías de mí?

-Everett Ross acabaría con un régimen fascista en su siguiente vida. Pero en lugar de que lo alentaras a hacerlo decidieron huir a otro universo. ¿Sabes lo que le ocurrió al universo K-673 sin la presencia de Everett? -. Strange negó con la cabeza -Todo aquel que no tuviera un lugar donde esconderse murió. Eso paso.

-Pudieron dejarnos vivir en paz después de eso. Pero no lo hicieron.

-Recuperarían sus recuerdos, ese era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a tomar.

-Váyanse al diablo, no pienso decirte nada. Tony y Steve merecen ser felices. Merecen tener lo que yo perdí.

-Eso les costara la vida a millones de personas.

-No me importa.

-Si no cooperas conmigo por las buenas, - comenzó Fury apagando la luz de su varita -…lo harás por las malas. _Crucio_ \- susurro el hombre del parche, el profesor Strange sintió como una oleada de dolor invadió su cuerpo de forma inmediata. Todo le dolía, era insoportable. Sus desgarradores gritos llenaban la habitación. En ese momento quiso morir mas que en cualquier otro momento vivido en doce vidas.

El dolor le estaba volviendo loco, Fury solo se detenía para preguntar el posible paradero de Tony y Steve, pero no diría nada. No después de haber perdido al hombre que amaba a manos de Fury.

* * *

Tony Stark

Sentí la extraña sensación de que nos estaban persiguiendo. Sabia que era muy poco probable, pero, aun así, la paranoia se había apoderado de mí.

Steve y yo nos cambiamos a prendas mas adecuadas para pasar inadvertidos en Londres. Pero la ropa muggle no era suficiente para mí, por alguna razón sentí que eso no era suficiente para atravesar la ciudad sin ser reconocidos. Sentí que alguien nos reconocería, y jamás llegaríamos hasta el lugar donde nos encontraríamos con la tía de Steve.

Caminábamos por las calles de Londres, me sentía culpable por no poder volar la escoba de forma correcta, y al recuperar mis recuerdos me sentí como un completo inútil. En mi vida pasada había volado por los cielos con la armadura de Iron-Man, y en este no podía subirme a una escoba sin retrasarnos.

Steve me tomaba de la mano mientras caminamos lo más rápido que podíamos sin llamar la atención. Si tan solo hubiera presentado el examen de aparición podría hacernos aparecer frente a la casa de la tía de Steve, pero sabia que el ministerio nos descubriría mientras tuviéramos el rastreador. Así que no teníamos forma de escapar rápidamente si no aprendía a volar con esas estúpidas escobas. Y dios, como odiaba el quidditch.

Caminamos una eternidad hasta estar frente a una enorme casa con un bello jardín con cientos de flores. Steve soltó mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta de la entrada. Toco el timbre alrededor de cinco veces en tan solo un segundo, haciendo obvia su desesperación. Yo esperaba unos metros atrás, aun sin subir las escaleras del porche. Una mujer abrió la puerta, y su mirada de sorpresa fue tan genuina, que dude que estuviera esperando nuestra presencia en el lugar. Saque mi varita lo más rápido que pude y le apunte a la mujer frente a Steve.

- _Expelairmus_ \- conjure en un segundo, la mujer salió disparada hacia atrás. Steve giro sobre si mismo y tomo de mi mano mientras corríamos de regreso a la calle. - ¿Qué demonios hacia Maria Hill en casa de tu tía? - le pregunte a Steve entre jadeos mientras corríamos.

Steve jalaba de mi mano mientras me respondía -No tengo idea. Debieron saber que iríamos allí.

-Hill estaba con Fury todo el tiempo. Debe estar con ellos-. Dije entre jadeos sin detenerme. Corrí siendo jalado de la mano de Steve, nos ocultamos en un callejón. Esperando que la agente Hill no nos haya seguido desde la casa de la tía de Steve.

En momentos como ese deseaba mi armadura con más desesperación que nunca. Un hechizo no se comparaba a un rayo de la armadura de Iron-Man. Me habría tomado solo un par de segundos someter a Hill. Pero no sabia como pelear de forma adecuada en este universo, aun tenia mucho que aprender, y huir de Hogwarts no me ayudaría a mejorar mi control sobre la magia que poseía.

-Tendremos que conseguir una escoba- dijo Steve al recuperar el aliento. No quería huir en una escoba lenta, pero no teníamos tiempo para que Steve me enseñara a volar en una.

-Tendremos que ir al ministerio de magia. Huiremos usando la red flu, nos dará tiempo antes de que nos encuentren- le respondí. Sabiendo que volver a entrar a un lugar como ese, con mortífagos en por todas partes podría ser nuestro fin.

Caminábamos hacia la única entrada del ministerio de magia que Steve conocía, mi padre no era amigo del ministerio, así que no tenía la menor idea de cómo llegar allí. Atravesamos la ciudad en busca de la cabina telefónica roja que nos llevaría al ministerio, Steve me mantenía mas cerca de su cuerpo solo por si acaso. En momentos como este me preguntaba, cómo demonios habían sobrevivido el profesor Strange a una docena de universos, y cómo esperaba que Steve y yo sobreviviéramos. La idea de tener un hijo en este universo casi me provocaba nauseas. No había un solo momento en el que consideraría tener un bebé si tenia que estar huyendo de un lado al otro.

Después de la batalla del aeropuerto en Alemania, me entere de que estaba esperando un bebé de Steve. Tenia 5 semanas, y había muerto debido a las heridas que sufrí en la batalla. Debido a mi edad y el estilo de vida que tenia antes de conocer a Steve, creí que sería un milagro embarazarme, pero llego el maldito Capital América con su estúpida actitud de alfa perfecto a ponerme a raya. Y embarazándome contra todas las posibilidades.

Perdí a nuestro hijo, y nunca se lo pude decir a Steve. Después eligió a Barnes, a pesar de haberme marcado un año antes. La furia que sentí al saber que había perdido a mi hijo, a mi alfa y a mis padres a causa del idiota de Barnes me cegó, lo admito. Y de haberle dicho a Steve que esperaba un hijo antes de atacar a Barnes… posiblemente seguiríamos allí.

Llegamos a la vieja cabina telefónica frente a una pared repleta de grafitis, le faltaban casi todos los cristales y se veía inservible. Steve había visto usar a su padre esa cabina para entrar al ministerio en sus tiempos de auror. Steve me abrió la puerta de la cabina y entro justo detrás de mí, había muy poco espacio allí adentro. Steve marco un numero en el viejo teléfono de la cabina, aunque no paso nada por un par de minutos.

- _Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita_ \- dijo una voz femenina, por un momento sentí que había alguien con nosotros allí adentro.

-Steve Rogers, Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Vengo a visitar a Ludo Bagman, dijo que me ofrecería unirme a la liga de Quidditch- dijo Steve a través del teléfono viejo.

- _Gracias. Visitante tome la identificación y colóquela en un lugar visible_ \- dijo la voz de la mujer.

Se escucho un chasquido, y una tarjeta plateada salió de la caja bajo el teléfono, donde regularmente salían las monedas de cambio. Decía, "Steve Rogers. Visita de consulta".

Steve coloco la tarjeta en su camisa mientras el suelo de la cabina comenzaba descender como un elevador. - ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - le pregunte a Steve.

-Vi a mi padre hacerlo un millón de veces.

-No. Me refería a como supiste lo que ibas a decir. La engañaste por completo con todo eso del quidditch.

-No fue un engaño por completo. El señor Bagman dijo que tenia material para la liga nacional de quidditch, me pidió que lo viniera a visitar si me interesaba entrar al equipo- presumió Steve al mismo tiempo que la cabina descendió hasta llegar al suelo del atrio, donde había decenas de chimeneas con brujas y magos transportándose a través de la famosa red flu.

-Supongo que no lo iremos a ver- pregunte. No sabia como funcionaba el ministerio, aunque si sabía que sabrían a donde fuimos al atravesar una chimenea.

-Por supuesto que no, usaremos una chimenea, pero no se a donde ir. ¿Alguna sugerencia, Tony? - me pregunto Steve con su mirada sobre mí.

Trate de pensar en algún lugar que fuera seguro, pero no tenia idea. Hogwarts estaba descartado al ser la opción obvia. El profesor Strange era la única persona en todo este universo que entendía nuestra situación. No podía regresar a casa, también era muy obvio, y no tenía más familia además de mis padres. Así que estaba en blanco. -No lo sé, Steve. Siento que deberíamos regresar con el profesor Strange.

-No sabemos que paso con él, Tony. Hasta donde sabemos, es muy posible que haya sobrevivido, pero no me confiare de ello. Desde ahora solo estamos tu y yo.

Quisiera haber discutido eso con Steve, pero sabía que él tenía razón. Desde ahora solo éramos él y yo. Y no importaba que tan lejos fuéramos, siempre estaríamos en un peligro constante solo por ser nosotros. Steve me tomó de la mano, lo había hecho muchas veces desde que recuperamos nuestros recuerdos, pero hasta ahora es que pude sentir lo mucho que adoraba que hiciera eso en nuestra vida anterior. Me miraba a los ojos con tal intensidad, que había olvidado por completo que debíamos apresurarnos para no ser atrapados por esos locos que nos perseguían, sin mencionar a todos los mortífagos que atacaban por las noches. Apreté mi mano contra la suya, dándole a entender que estaría con él, pasara lo que pasara.

-Podemos ir a un bosque, a una llanura, una isla si es lo que quieres, siempre y cuando sea contigo, Steve.

Steve me sonrió con esos perfectos dientes que un día le dije deseaba romperle. Estábamos por pasar a través de la chimenea, cuando sentí una varita presionarme la espalda. -Ninguno de ustedes dos se mueva- dijo la inconfundible voz de Maria Hill.

-Hill, ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? - pregunte molesto sin poder voltear. Steve la veía con odio tras de mí.

-Me encargo de ustedes- respondió condescendiente. -Si no quieren que asesine a alguno de ustedes dos aquí, les sugiero que caminen- apunto con la cabeza a la chimenea, yo no la vi, pero por la forma en la que Steve asintió supe que había hecho tal cosa.

Steve me miro, sabiendo que este era el fin. Si hacia un solo movimiento en falso, lo mas probable seria que uno moriría a manos de Hill, y el otro terminaría encerrado en este lugar tal y como el profesor Strange. Y no quería eso.

Hill nos empujo a través de la chimenea sin importar que llamo la atención de una decena de magos al hacerlo. Sentí como viajábamos a través de la red flu, unos cuantos segundos después estábamos frente a una mansión tan descuidada y vieja, que no me hubiera sorprendido si me hubieran dicho que estaba abandonada.

-Caminen- ordeno Hill apuntándonos con la varita.

Steve la miro con odio, no le daba crédito a las acciones de la que creíamos nuestra amiga, e incluso la que creí era una importante pieza de Stark Industries. Hill camino tras nosotros mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta de la mansión, la puerta estaba abierta, y podía escuchar gritos desde dentro.

\- ¿Qué demonios es este lugar? - pregunto Steve al cruzar la puerta de la mansión mientras miraba de reojo a Hill. La mansión estaba aún peor por dentro que por fuera. La madera de las paredes estaba putrefacta, la chimenea parecía haber sido víctima de una granada de guerra, y los muebles yacían tirados en el suelo cubiertos de polvo.

\- ¡Fury! -grito Hill sin despegar su varita de nosotros dos.

Un par de segundos después, esos gritos se fueron, se escucho como alguien corría a toda velocidad, subiendo unas escaleras. Fury abrió la puerta que debía conducir hasta el sótano, la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro reflejaba alivio, cosa que me hizo estremecer.

-Los encontraste- dijo impresionado el hombre del parche.

-Me enviaron cuando el idiota de Coulson regreso a Nowhere. El superior dijo que el plan fracaso, ahora tenemos que formar a alguien nuevo.

Fury frunció el ceño, como si esperara que Hill le dijera que se trataba de una maldita broma -He pasado 16 años…

-Eso no importa. El superior quiere que iniciemos de nuevo

-Fury parecía indignado -Morirán cientos…

-Morirán miles- le interrumpió Hill -Si revisas tu libreta te darás cuenta que, en cualquier variable donde separamos a estos dos, eventualmente se reencuentran. Tenemos que reivindicarlos.

-No- interrumpió la voz ronca del profesor Strange desde la puerta de donde había salido Fury. Se veía como si hubiera sido arrollado por una estampida de centauros, tenia varios cortes en el rostro, moretones en todas las partes donde su piel era visible, y sostenía su varita con su débil brazo.

Estaba por decir algo, cuando Fury hablo calmadamente. -Profesor Strange. Se que no seremos amigos después de lo que paso, pero este es nuestro trabajo, así que, por favor, manténgase al margen.

Aproveche que Hill se había distraído apuntando su varita al profesor Strange para lanzar un hechizo aturdidor sin que esta se diera cuneta. Hill salió disparada hacia atrás, atravesando por completo un frágil muro de madera podrida, Steve no perdió el tiempo, y antes de que el hombre del parche pudiera sacar su varita le propino un fuerte golpe en la quijada, haciéndolo caer inconsciente al suelo.

El profesor Strange se tambaleo hacia nosotros, Steve y yo corrimos hacia él para sostenerle por si caía, pero en cuanto nos tocó, sentí como el profesor realizaba una aparición. Habíamos aparecido en la mitad de un bosque, había arboles alrededor, inundando toda la vista, y una fría neblina comenzaba a formarse.

Quería adivinar donde estábamos, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver al profesor Strange caer inconsciente al suelo. Steve levanto su cabeza, se veía muy débil y no tenia la menor idea de qué hacer con él.

-Nos salvó- dije después de un rato. Sentí como el cuerpo del profesor reacciono ante mis palabras, dando gemidos de dolor.

-Tony, tenemos que llevarlo con la enfermera…

-No- interrumpió el profesor Strange con su voz débil. -Solo pongan la tienda de campaña, está en la mochila.

Mientras yo creaba un hechizo de protección alrededor del área donde acamparíamos, Steve uso su varita para armar la tienda. Era exageradamente espaciosa en comparación con el exterior, tenía una pequeña estufa, un fregadero, un refrigerador lleno, una mesa, un par de sillones, una cama matrimonial, un ropero e incluso una chimenea de leña. Era prácticamente una pequeña cabaña.

Steve cargo al profesor Strange hasta la cama, donde este cayo dormido al instante. Limpie sus heridas con un trapo húmedo. Su cuerpo estaba tan lleno de moretones y golpes que me pregunte, ¿Qué es lo que haría Fury y Hill una vez que nos hayan encontrado?

Use mi varita para cocinar la cena, había aprendido a cocinar así desde que era un niño, mi madre me había enseñado a hacerlo. Era muy extraño no poder apreciar los momentos que tenía con mi familia en este universo, cuando en mi vida anterior hubiera dado todo lo que tenía para que Barnes no hubiera asesinado a mis padres. No sabía cómo describirlo. Ya ni siquiera me sentía cómodo pensando en mis padres como lo que eran. Lo único que me quedaba del universo donde nací por primera vez, era Steve.

Steve se sentó frente a mi cuando la cena estaba lista. Deslizo una vieja fotografía enmarcada sobre la mesa hacia mí. -Mira lo que encontré.

Tome la fotografía entre mis dedos, era el profesor Strange junto a Everett. Ambos estaban sentados uno junto al otro en lo que parecía ser un hotel de Francia, la torre Eiffel se veía a lo lejos tras ellos. El profesor miraba a Everett, mientras que este miraba a la cámara y después volteaba a ver al profesor, como si supiera que lo estaba viendo. En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, sonrieron el uno para el otro, su mirada reflejaba amor, lo sabia porque era la forma en la que veía a Steve antes de la guerra civil.

-Se veían tan jóvenes- le respondí a Steve.

-Lo sé. Me cuesta creer que los hayan separado de esa forma- dijo Steve comenzando a comer.

-Steve… ¿Crees que podamos salir de esta?

-Lo haremos Tony, siempre y cuando permanezcamos juntos.

-Si, pero… qué pasa si no lo logramos. ¿Has pensado en eso?

-Sí. Pero no dejare que nada te pase, Tony.

-Steve, ¿Enserio crees que tener un hijo hará que nos dejen de perseguir? No le veo mucho sentido.

-No le veo mucho sentido a todo lo que esta pasando, pero no me importa ahora. Si el profesor Strange dice que tener un hijo es la única forma de que nos dejen de perseguir, entonces… tengamos uno- dijo Steve comenzando a sonrojarse.

Steve, yo…- comencé, pero no sabía exactamente como decirle acerca de nuestro hijo que murió en nuestro universo original. Tal vez no era el momento - ¿Crees que seamos capaces de traer a un bebe al mundo?

-No veo por qué no- respondió Steve levantando sus cejas de forma coqueta.

-No me refería a eso. Me refería a que, este universo es muy peligroso, el señor tenebroso esta por conquistar el país, hay mortífagos por todos lados, cientos de muggles y magos mueren cada noche. ¿Enserio quieres vivir en un lugar así?

-Podemos ir a América. Podemos ir a cualquier lugar donde creas que estaremos a salvo. Mientras estemos juntos, no importa lo demás- juró Steve colocando su mano sobre la mía.

-Si, pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando Lord Voldemort…?

-No digas ese nombre. Podría aparecerse- susurro Steve mientras se estremecía.

-Steve, eso solo es un mito- alegué.

-Aun así, no digas ese nombre.

-Está bien. ¿Qué pasara si quien-tu-sabes conquista el mundo?

-Nos mantendremos en un lugar seguro- la mano de Steve apretó la mía sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Entonces huiremos?

-No pienso pelear contra él, sería cuestión de tiempo para que muera, y no sé qué pasaría si no muero a manos tuyas, quizá también quedes atrapado, como el profesor Strange. Escucha, no me importa que es lo que tengamos que hacer, y sé que huir no es lo que quieres, pero no pienso perderte.

No supe cómo reaccionar a eso. El Steve que yo conocía era valiente, idiota, pero valiente. Me preguntaba si era su miedo a perderme más grande que su miedo a quien no debe ser nombrado. -Steve… yo tampoco quiero perderte, solo creo que este mundo es muy peligroso.

\- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? – pregunto confundido Steve.

-Creo que deberíamos buscar la forma de regresar a nuestro universo. Se que el profesor Strange dice que es imposible, pero creo que podemos hacerlo. Solo debemos encontrar la forma.

Steve dio un suspiro cansado, me miro con condescendencia -Tony… eso es una locura.

\- ¿No quieres volver? - pregunte sorprendido.

-Se que debería quererlo, pero mientras estés conmigo no necesito nada más, no me cansare de decírtelo.

\- Pero ¿qué hay de mí? En este universo no tengo mi armadura, ya no tengo a Stark Industries, nunca voy a saber que paso con Rhodey, solo soy un omega mas del montón. Ahí yo era importante, era alguien. Era el gran Tony Stark.

-Aun eres Tony Stark. Y eres importante para mí. Eres lo único que me importa.

-Aun así… quiero regresar. Este no es mi universo. No es mi vida.

-Lo es ahora, Tony-. Susurro el profesor Strange entre quejidos desde la cama. -Yo también quería regresar, pero hay miles de millones de universos. La probabilidad de que encuentres tu universo original es casi nula.

El profesor se sentó sobre la cama quejándose. Se veía mejor que cuando llego, pero aun parecía como si Hulk le hubiera proporcionado una golpiza.

-Profesor, no debería moverse-. Le indico Steve cuando el profesor se levanto de la cama y camino hacia nosotros.

-Estoy bien. Solo es dolor físico-. Sus palabras me revolvieron el estómago. ¿Cuánto había sufrido el profesor Strange para decir algo así?

-A mi nadie me explico como funciona todo esto. Aunque en realidad no sabía que conocería a alguien como ustedes- dijo lo último en un susurro, como si se lo dijera mas hacia si mismo que hacia los demás. -Uno de ustedes debe morir a manos del otro. Renacerán inmediatamente en un nuevo universo, pero no podrán recordar sus memorias hasta cierta edad. La primera vez que renací comencé a recordar a su edad, pero a la siguiente fue a los 17, la tercera a los 20, la cuarta a los 21… bueno creo que lo entienden.

-A cada que renacemos tardamos mas en recordar nuestra vida anterior.

-Así es, Tony. Además, solo el que asesina a su contraparte puede recordar su vida anterior.

-Un momento… ¿Solo se puede recordar la vida anterior?

-Recordarán todas sus vidas hasta que se besen. Mientras no lo hagan, solo recordaran la vida anterior.

* * *

El agente Coulson despertó en la clínica oficial de Nowhere, la cabeza le dolía mas que nunca, su vista estaba nublada, y sintió como si cada uno de sus huesos hubieran sido rotos.

-Agente Coulson…- dijo una voz femenina.

-Me asesinaron- confirmo el agente.

-La agente Hill salió a reemplazarlo en cuanto usted llego aquí.

-No es suficiente.

\- ¿Quiere que envié a uno de los prisioneros del universo A-137?

-Sí. Pero no se lo digas al superior hasta que estén a medio camino. No puede haber vuelta atrás.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, si fue asi espero sus reviews. Saludos :D


	4. Hogwarts: Parte 3

El agente Nick despertó con el dolor en la mandíbula palpitando. Observó alrededor y deslumbró el cuerpo de la agente Hill. Dio un largo suspiro antes de ponerse de pie. Había perdido a Steve y Tony, sin mencionar a Strange, que seguramente los había escondido en algún lugar donde no los podría encontrar fácilmente.

Se levanto del suelo y camino hacia donde su subordinada se encontraba. Estaba desmayada, su cuerpo había atravesado una de las viejas paredes de la mansión abandonada, y seguramente no podría hacer su trabajo de forma eficiente debido a sus heridas, al menos no por ahora.

Estaba por levantar el inconsciente cuerpo de la agente, cuando un portal se abrió frente él. James Buchanan Barnes lo atravesó con la mirada perdida. Desde que lo habían tomado como prisionero especial después del colapso del universo A-137, habían implementado las técnicas de Hydra para usarlo como el soldado del invierno para el Buro de Control Multiuniversal, la agencia donde trabajaba desde hace miles de años.

\- ¿Quién lo mando aquí, soldado? - pregunto el hombre del parche.

-El agente Coulson, señor- respondió sin titubear.

El agente Fury medito por varios minutos si era correcto el mandar a Barnes a matar a Steve Rogers y Tony Stark. Al superior no le gustaría, en especial por todas las repercusiones que traería consigo el traer a otra persona a interferir con el universo H-207.

Fury camino hasta pararse frente al soldado Barnes. Le miraba directamente a sus perdidos ojos mientras decía lento y claro. -Quiero que encuentres a Steve Rogers y a Tony Stark. Si es posible captúralos, sino mata a solo uno.

* * *

Tony Stark

Las palabras del profesor Strange hacían eco en mi cabeza. No le encontraba el menor sentido a lo que decía. Ya era mucho asimilar el tener que traer un bebe al mundo, renacer en un universo completamente diferente y tener que esperar a que los recuerdos comiencen a llegar a cierta edad, y solo por una persona. Pero el solo ser capaz de recordar la vida anterior era tan… ni siquiera sabía como describirlo.

Si moría a manos de Steve, o él a manos mías, solo seriamos capaces de recordar esta vida, al menos hasta que nos besemos, lo cual podría ser complicado dependiendo del universo al que tuviéramos que ir. Me hacia sentir nauseas el saber que no podría recordar los momentos que compartimos en nuestra vida pasada. Los paseos en motocicleta, las misiones cuando fingíamos frente al equipo que no éramos pareja, las largas noches de sexo, el momento en el que Steve me marco como suyo.

Eran momentos que me negaba a olvidar, y no podía creer que tendría que esperar hasta que Steve me besara en un nuevo universo para que volvieran a mí.

\- ¿Cómo fue que superaron todo eso Everett y usted, profesor? – pregunto Steve cuando el profesor se sentó a mi lado. Seguramente tenia la misma intriga que yo acerca de los recuerdos que no quería perder.

-Dicen que cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas no hay poder en la tierra que sea capaz de separarlos, y siento que eso se aplicaba conmigo y Ev. A veces el azar interfería a nuestro favor, a veces uno de los dos era tan terco, y me refiero a mí, que simplemente le robaba un beso y liberaba los recuerdos bloqueados.

\- ¿Eso es suficiente? - pregunto Steve.

-Para recordar sus vidas pasadas. Sí.

\- ¿Cómo pudieron sobrevivir a más de una docena de universos? - pregunte.

-Con suerte, Tony. A veces me pongo a pensar en cómo llegamos… llegue hasta aquí- se corrigió el profesor en un tono amargo.

Sentí pena por él. Una parte de mi sabia como se sentía perder al hombre al que le habías entregado tu corazón, en mi caso fue un poco menos drástico, y había sido culpa del idiota de Barnes. Sin embargo, podía entender la sensación de no poder estar con tu alfa cuando mas lo necesitabas. Y era un sentimiento tan frio, que ni el terrible clima de Siberia podía compararse.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no tenemos más opción que huir a un nuevo universo? - pregunto Steve.

El profesor medito por un minuto entero. Como si tratara de encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta extremadamente complicada. -Para empezar, pensaran que viven en ese universo desde siempre, al menos uno de ustedes no recordara nada de esta vida hasta que el otro lo bese. Y en cuanto recuerden, ellos se enterarán en que universo se encuentran y comenzará la cacería. Aquí puedo protegerlos, pero solo aquí, o a menos que visten un universo en el que haya existido en mis anteriores vidas, pero solo podre proyectarme por unos cuantos segundos. Estoy ligado a este universo para toda la eternidad, y no quiero que uno de ustedes termine en la misma posición que yo, es preferible morir y no volver a renacer, créanme. Pero si logran tener un hijo, pienso que ellos podrían dejarlos tranquilos. Everett creía eso, según él, una vida nueva en un universo ajeno era una alteración irreparable para ellos. Y desde que intentamos encontrar la forma de traer un hijo al mundo… nos cazaron con mercenarios de universos perdidos. Eso hacia que huir se volviera el doble de peligroso.

Steve me miro a los ojos, su mirada reflejaba angustia. Quería decirle que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que estaría bien sin importar que tuviéramos que renacer en otro lugar. Tal vez tener un bebe en este lugar, y después huir a un lugar alejado del resto del mundo no sonaba tan mal como antes, por muy cobarde que fuera tomar una decisión así.

-Profesor… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo en este universo? - pregunto Steve después de un silencio incómodo.

-91 desde que nací, 45 desde que recordé mis recuerdos, y 42 desde que Everett murió.

Eso solo podía significar que el profesor había sido encarcelado a sus 49 años, la edad que aparentaba a simple vista. De hecho, el profesor parecía rondar apenas por sus 40, pero por lo que Fury le había hecho parecía atrapado en esa edad.

-Lleva aprisionado en este mundo 42 años- confirmo Steve -Y recordó sus memorias a los 46, ¿Entonces huyeron por 3 años?

-Y fueron los tres años mas felices que he vivido en este universo. No puedo creer que hayan sido solo tres, siempre que recuerdo parecen ser solo un par de semanas- mustio el profesor en un tono melancólico. Sentí aún más pena por él, si eso podía ser posible.

-Tony…- comenzó Steve mirándome a los ojos -Morir debe ser nuestro último recurso.

\- ¡Rogers! – se escucho un grito escandaloso desde afuera de la tienda.

Steve tomo su varita con fuerza y camino fuera de la tienda de campaña, yo le seguí desde atrás, ignorando los quejidos que el profesor profanaba desde la mesa. -Esperen. No hagan alguna estupidez.

Al salir de la tienda pude ver a Barnes por encima del hombro de Steve. Estaba parado cerca del borde donde había realizado los encantamientos de protección. Steve mantenía su varita alzada, yo hice lo mismo. Sabía que Barnes no podía vernos, ni escucharnos, pero él se mantenía en silencio, como si supiera que estábamos allí.

\- ¡Rogers!, ¡Stark! - gritaba Barnes en medio del bosque, sin moverse, a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

-Debe ser porque aparecimos aquí. Debió haberse enterado por medio del ministerio- susurro el profesor Strange tras de mí, observando a Barnes sobre mi hombro.

Steve me miro por encima de su hombro, como si esperara una respuesta de mi parte ante tal acontecimiento. No paso mas de un minuto, cuando Fury apareció al lado de Barnes. Llevaba consigo un medallón de plata entre los dedos de una mano, y su varita en la otra. Él también miraba alrededor, como si supiera que estábamos allí.

\- ¡Strange! – Gritó a los cuatro vientos el hombre del parche. -Si nos entregas a Rogers, a Stark, o a ambos, te devolveré a tu pequeño alfa- mascullo Fury con presunción.

Volteé a ver al profesor Strange, quien miraba a Fury con rabia, apretaba su varita con fuerza entre sus dedos, como si estuviera tratando de controlarse a si mismo de no salir y atacar a ese par de idiotas hasta convertirlos en polvo. -Él miente.

Fury esperaba una respuesta mientras caminaba dando pequeños pasos cerca del borde del escudo, Barnes hizo lo mismo, pero estaba tan peligrosamente cerca, que cuando traspaso con un pie la defensa que conjure alrededor nuestro, su pie se convirtió en cenizas, seguido de él. Fury miro la escena sin emoción alguna en su rostro. Estuve seguro de que alcance a oír "Los tengo", cuando Barnes ya era cenizas sobre el suelo del bosque.

-Tienen tres segundos para salir, o los matare a los tres. Y Strange… volveré a matar a Ross frente a ti hasta que salgas si es lo que necesito- dijo Fury frotando con sus dedos el collar del medallón, un segundo después, un extraño humo color blanco salió del dije que sostenía ese medallón de plata, para después convertirse en un hombre acostado boca abajo, tenia una túnica color negro, y era sin duda alguna el mismo hombre que conocía como Everett Ross, el hombre al que el profesor Strange amaba. -Se que la ultima vez que estuvimos los tres juntos no termino como usted quería Stephen, y más rápido de lo que a mí me hubiera gustado, pero ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlos salir, y tu amante tendrá que morir de dolor una y otra vez hasta que decidas salir de tu maldito escondite.

-No- susurró ahogadamente el profesor cuando Fury levanto su varita hacia Everett y conjuro la maldición _cruciatus_.

Everett, que parecía inconsciente desde que había aparecido en el suelo, despertó de golpe, gritando tan fuerte que tuve que taparme los oídos para no oír sus desgarradores y estruendosos chillidos de dolor. Quise salir a hacerle frente a Fury, pero en cuanto di un paso hacia el frente, Steve me detuvo colocando su brazo frente a mí. -Tenemos que hacer algo, pero no podemos hacerle frente sin exponernos a morir a sus manos, Tony.

-Pero… esta sufriendo- susurre al ver como Everett se retorcía en el piso de forma violenta a cada segundo, la maldición cruciatus podía volver loca a las personas.

-Huyan de aquí lo más rápido que puedan, se que no podre detenerlo, pero… lo intentare- dijo el profesor Strange caminando firmemente entre nosotros, apartándonos de su camino. Agitó su varita y un segundo después la tienda de campaña estaba doblándose sola hasta meterse en la mochila donde pertenecía.

Steve tomo mi mano, preparándonos para correr en dirección contraria, el profesor Strange nos miro al otro extremo del borde del escudo, sabiendo que probablemente era la ultima vez que nos vería. -Suerte.

Steve le asintió al profesor, yo no pude hacer nada más que quedarme allí como una estatua, esperando lo inevitable. El profesor Strange lanzo un hechizo al escudo, el cual se desintegro lentamente, Steve tomo mi mano, y en cuestión de segundos comenzamos a correr.

Los gritos de Everett cesaron, y el sonido que producían los hechizos al chocar entre si tras nosotros me decían que la pelea iba muy reñida. Trate de voltear, pero los arboles solo permitían ver luces de color rojo y azul colisionando.

Sabía que el profesor estaba muy débil como para vencer a Fury, y con lo débil que debía estar Everett Ross al ser víctima de la maldición cruciatus, seguramente aparecer en otro lugar (si es que podía encontrar la oportunidad) sería casi imposible.

Me sentí agradecido con el profesor Strange, mas de lo que en mis dos vidas me había sentido con nadie. Era muy temprano para decir si había muerto o no, pero sentí que era algo inevitable. Sentí que su sacrificio nos daría tiempo, no se si el suficiente, pero sin dudas era algo que ya no teníamos, y que necesitábamos con desesperación si queríamos salir de allí.

Llegamos a lo que debía ser el límite del bosque, había unas cuantas chozas, quizá un pueblo a unos cuantos metros, si encontrábamos una chimenea iríamos a cualquier lugar que quisiéramos, aunque el rastreador nos delatara con el ministerio, tendríamos el tiempo suficiente para ubicarnos en un lugar seguro.

El pueblo se veía desierto. Era la mitad de la noche y probablemente todos estaban dormidos, apenas al cruzar los limites del pueblo un aullido comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar. Tarde un par de segundos en reconocer donde estábamos. Era Hogsmeade. Estábamos cerca de Hogwarts.

Un segundo después una docena de mortífagos nos habían rodeado, sentí que sería nuestro fin una vez más, teníamos que actuar rápido si no queríamos morir o peor.

En lo que pareció un parpadeo, observe como una luz roja mando a volar a todos los mortífagos, quienes cayeron inconscientes en el frio suelo. Una figura encapuchada con un sombrero puntiagudo se acerco hacia nosotros, solo podía ver su sombra. Steve levanto su varita hacia él mientras me colocaba a su espalda, esperando no tener que pelear contra ese experimentado mago.

-Las afueras de Hogwarts son muy peligrosas para dos alumnos solos.

No lo podía creer, sin duda debía ser el golpe de suerte más grande que jamás hubiera tenido en mis dos vidas. Steve bajo su varita al oír la voz del poderoso mago, y ambos nos sentimos notoriamente aliviados al verle. -Profesor Dumbledore- susurro Steve.

-Ha sido muy imprudente de su parte el escapar de Hogwarts, Steve, Anthony- dijo calmadamente. -La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick aun no se han dado cuenta de su ausencia, pero lo harán en cuanto las clases comiencen y no estén allí.

-Lo lamentamos profesor- dijo Steve rascándose la nuca. -Es solo que…

-Estaban con el profesor Strange, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Cómo lo supo? – pregunte sorprendido.

-Cuando dos alumnos de Hogwarts usan la red flu del ministerio con un extraño, por lo general avisan al director, Anthony- respondió en un tono muy parecido al sarcasmo. -Lo que no entiendo es que hacían en Londres, y por qué escaparon de tal forma del colegio.

Steve estaba por hablar, pero el profesor Dumbledore disparo un hechizo a alguien tras nosotros, el rayo rojo que salió de su varita colisionó con el rayo verde de una sombra a lo lejos. El profesor Dumbledore agito su mano como si tratara de abrir una puerta invisible, y un segundo después, Steve y yo fuimos arrastrados tras él.

Observe a lo lejos como Nick Fury se hacía presente cuando la luz ilumino su rostro, aun manteniendo el duelo de hechizos con el profesor, caminando entre los inconscientes cuerpos de los mortífagos a sus pies. Fury estaba de pie, lo que significaba que el profesor Strange no.

* * *

Nowhere recibió al prisionero A137-JBB564 al ser asesinado por el hechizo de Tony, apareció inconsciente al ser disparado fuera del portal oficial. El agente Coulson lo recibió con decepción en su rostro. Era evidente que este no era su mejor prisionero para cazar a los del A-137, pero debido a que estuvo presente cuando todo el plan que libraría el destino del universo de Thanos y su llegada, el agente Coulson creyó que podría influir de forma emocional con Rogers y Stark, pero se equivocó.

Tendría que mandar a prisioneros mas poderosos a cazarles antes de que alteraran un universo al que no estaban destinados a existir, o peor aún, que concibieran a un bebé y fueran intocables.

\- ¿Qué quiere que haga? – pregunto una voz a su espalda.

-Manda a dos ahora. Elige a un par fuerte, no quiero que ningún prisionero salga de este portal con las manos vacías.

-Pero señor, el proceso de obediencia tardará…

-Pues empieza ahora. Y escoge a un par que sea capaz de encontrarlos. Entre más rápido mejor.

La aprendiz salió corriendo de la oficina donde se encontraba el portal. Al oír las enormes puertas detrás de él cerrarse, el agente Coulson soltó un chillido de frustración. Había creado una docena de repercusiones el haber mandado al prisionero A137-JBB564 a interferir en un sinfín de eventos de un universo ajeno, y el que llegara con las manos vacías solo haría que el superior lo retirara del caso, así que no tenía opción, tendría que resolver este desastre cuanto antes, si los dos nuevos prisioneros no podían encontrar a Rogers o a Stark antes de que renacieran o tuvieran un bebe, en definitiva estaría en problemas.

* * *

Steve Rogers

El maldito de Fury nos había seguido. No quería pensar en cómo todo esto podía empeorar, porque sin duda lo haría.

-No quiero pelear con usted profesor- mascullo Fury cuando el profesor Dumbledore rompió el hechizo, haciendo una pausa antes de lanzar una docena de hechizos, que por su luz y fuerza me recordaba a los de la armadura de Tony en nuestra vida pasada.

Fury agito su varita, un escudo metálico aprecio en sus manos, frenando apenas los poderosos encantamientos que el profesor Dumbledore le lanzaba. Fury lanzo un hechizo de brillo verdoso hacia nosotros, pero fue detenido a tiempo por el profesor, quien agito su varita, y de pronto un ruidoso rayo de hielo salió de esta, congelando a Fury como en las caricaturas muggle.

El profesor se giro hacia nosotros, pero volteo hacia Fury de nuevo, un rayo color esmeralda fue lanzado hacia él, pero lo freno con un hechizo protector, Tony y yo nos miramos a los ojos sin poder creerlo, era Hill, lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra hacia el director, pero este los frenaba fácilmente. Le tomo apenas un minuto para que esta se descuidara, agito su varita y Hill levito 10 metros en el cielo, solo para caer bruscamente a la estatua de hielo de Fury, la cual se rompió en mil pequeños pedazos, los cuales se convirtieron en cenizas, un segundo después, Hill se le unió.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, no quisiera enfrentarme a otro mortífago como ellos.

Estaba por corregir al profesor, pero Tony me jalo ligeramente del brazo antes de hablar, en ese momento me di cuenta de que sería mucho más difícil de explicarle, inclusive al profesor Dumbledore, todo este confuso dilema en el que estábamos metidos Tony y yo.

El profesor se acerco hacia nosotros, coloco su brazo frente a nosotros, esperando a que lo tomáramos para aparecernos en quien sabe dónde. Tony me miro, y yo a él. Tomamos el brazo del profesor al mismo tiempo, un segundo después estábamos en la oficina del director. Quien camino hacia su escritorio sin molestarse en prestarnos atención.

-Esta amaneciendo. Será mejor que asistan a sus clases, de lo contrario alguien podría sospechar que no estuvieron donde se supone que deberían. Cuando sus clases terminen quiero que me expliquen que demonios es lo que estaban haciendo en Londres con el profesor Strange, y porque expusieron sus vidas a tal peligro.

Tony y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo. Salimos de la oficina del director a toda velocidad. Me di cuenta de que tenía que separarme de Tony, él estaba en Ravenclaw, y yo en Gryffindor, por lo que teníamos solo un par de clases juntos, y estar lejos sabiendo que en cualquier momento uno de los hombres que trabajan para Fury podía llegar hasta nosotros y matarnos, solo hacía que los nervios comenzaran a consumirme.

Acompañe a Tony hasta la entrada de la torre de Ravenclaw, ninguno de los dos fuimos capaces de decir algo después de salir de la oficina de Dumbledore. El profesor Strange tenía razón en tener que huir de Hogwarts. Si uno de los agentes de Fury se infiltraba a al castillo no podríamos huir, y todo habría sido para nada.

Quise tomar la mano de Tony y correr hasta las afueras del castillo, conseguir una escoba y volar lo más lejos que pudiéramos, pero estaba seguro de que el profesor Dumbledore tenia un ojo sobre nosotros, y los mortífagos rondando por todo el país solo hacia que mi anhelado escape se convirtiera en una triste fantasía.

Por muy estúpido que fuera, quería saber que había sido del profesor Strange. Tal vez su cuerpo estaba tendido en el frio suelo del bosque, o tal vez Fury lo había librado de su maldición, y con un maleficio asesino acabo con su encierro en este universo. Ahora solo tenia a Tony, y debía aprender a protegernos sin la ayuda del profesor.

-Steve… yo…- comenzó Tony, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al estar frente al retrato la esratua de Rowena Ravenclaw. - ¿Qué haremos?

No tenia la respuesta a su pregunta. Por un momento estuve tentado a buscar la sala de menesteres del castillo. La leyenda decía que se aparecía ante los que la necesitaban, ¿y quien la necesitaba más que nosotros?

-Pensare en algo. Ahora solo concéntrate en terminar vivo este día. Y yo… aun no se que le diremos al profesor Dumbledore. ¿Y qué hará cuando sepa que el profesor Strange ya no está?

\- ¿Crees que el este…?

-No lo sé. Tu viste lo mismo que yo. Ese imbécil de Fury trajo a Everett desde la tumba, si es que lo mando a la tumba en primer lugar.

-Steve…- comenzó Tony, pero una mujer de una pintura cercana se despertó de su siesta con un bostezo como el de un oso.

-Cuídate, Tony. Te veré después de clases- dije antes de darle un beso en la frente, y salir de prisa hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, antes de que todos los estudiantes comenzaran a salir de sus habitaciones y me preguntaran por mi ropa muggle.

Nunca fui de los alumnos que se distrajeran en clases, siempre prestaba atención, y por lo general trataba de ser el mejor. Pero ese día no tuve cabeza para las clases. Solo podía pensar en Tony, en Fury, en el profesor Strange, en Dumbledore. No tenia la menor idea de como iba a sobrevivir a todo ese ajetreo.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que Fury o uno de sus agentes entrara a Hogwarts, y solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Cuando mi ultima clase termino me dirigí a la sala común de Ravenclaw, donde pregunté por Tony, pero nadie pudo decirme donde estaba. Aparentemente no había asistido a su ultima clase. Quise pensar que solo se trataba del cansancio que sufrimos al no dormir en toda la noche, pero si conocía a Tony tan bien en este universo como lo hacia en el otro, sabia que el estaba tan angustiado como yo.

Busque por todas partes. El gran comedor, la torre de astronomía, la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. (por si Tony me había ido a buscar a mi primero) Pero el no estaba en ninguna parte.

Camine solo hasta la oficina del director Dumbledore. Estaba decidido a decirle la verdad, por muy loca que esta sonara incluso en mi cabeza. Si el profesor Dumbledore me podía ayudar, le dirá todo lo que sabía.

Estaba por tocar la puerta de la oficina del profesor cuando escuche una familiar voz desde adentro.

- _Espero no esté tomando una decisión precipitada._

 _-Por su puesto que no profesor Dumbledore, Tony necesita ser alejado de todo esto. Estoy segura de que usted entiende._

 _-Lo hago. Solo quisiera que sepa que no hay lugar más seguro que Hogwarts._

 _-Espero no este insinuando que el colegio Ilvermorny no es apto para la seguridad de mi hijo._

 _-Le aseguro madame, que eso no es lo que trate de decir._

 _-No quiero irme-_ dijo la inconfundible voz de Tony, la cual me hizo sentir un gran alivio a pesar de las circunstancias.

 _-Casi fuiste asesinado por mortífagos hace no más de 24 horas. Tienes mucho que explicarle a tu padre y a mí._

 _-Pero mamá._

 _-Silencio, Tony. Guarda tus excusas para cuando lleguemos con tu padre._

 _-Señora Stark…-_ comenzó la voz de Dumbledore.

 _-Ha sido muy amable al salvar a mi hijo de esos mortífagos, profesor Dumbledore, pero ha sido decisión de su padre el que sea transferido a Ilvermorny. Y no quiero darle más explicaciones al respecto._

 _-Solo quería informarle que nuestra conversación dejo de ser un secreto-_ dijo la voz del profesor Dumbledore. Un segundo después, la enorme puerta de madera se había abierto, exponiéndome ante los tres.

La madre de Tony me veía con los labios fruncidos, una mirada llena de odio y con los puños cerrados, Tony me veía con los ojos rojos, mientras que el profesor se mantenía con una expresión neutral, como si supiera que estaba escuchando la conversación desde el principio.

-Lo siento- dijo Tony en un susurro tan tímido, que su madre, quien estaba al lado de él, seguro no lo había oído.

Me quede ahí parado, sin poder emitir siquiera un solo sonido. El saber que Tony se iría del país me había tomado por sorpresa. No tenia ni siquiera 24 horas que había recordado quien era, y ahora no podía imaginarme una vida sin Tony.

Saber que se iría a un lugar mas seguro, donde los mortífagos y el que no debe ser nombrado no eran un peligro constante como aquí, era algo que me tranquilizaba. Pero el saber que tendría que perder a Tony me hacía sentir ganas de vomitar.

-Señora Stark, le molestaría dejarme a solas con Steve y Anthony. Los tres tenemos que discutir un par de cosas acerca de su aventura el día de ayer- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con voz calmada.

La señora Stark se levantó de su asiento de mala gana, pero salió de la oficina con la nariz hacia arriba, paso al lado de mi sin molestarse en verme.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de la señora Stark, el profesor me ordeno que me sentara en el asiento que había desocupado la madre de Tony.

\- ¿Y bien? - pregunto el profesor Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? - pregunto Tony.

-La verdad.

-Pero profesor- comencé -…no nos creería si se lo dijéramos.

El profesor se acomodo en su asiento, como si con esa acción esperara a que comenzara mi historia sin mas preámbulos. Mire a Tony, quien me miraba con sus enrojecidos ojos. No soportaría la idea de que el profesor no creyera mi historia, y me mandara al Hospital San Mungo, a pasar mis días como un enfermo mental. Fue hasta un minuto después, cuando Tony asintió, que comencé a hablar.

-Pertenecemos a otro universo- dije, pero el profesor Dumbledore no pareció sorprendido ante mis palabras, cosa que no me hacía sentí mejor. -…el profesor Strange nos ayudo a recuperar nuestros recuerdos de nuestra vida pasada, y dijo que lo mas seguro seria huir de las personas que querían evitar que Tony y yo permaneciéramos juntos. Tratamos de huir a Birmingham, pero nos encontraron antes de realizar los hechizos de protección. Tony y yo huimos hacia Londres mientras que el profesor Strange nos dio tiempo, entramos al ministerio para usar la red flu, pero nos intercepto una agente, nos llevó hasta una mansión donde se encontraba el profesor Strange, ahí logramos escapar y por eso llegamos a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Eso… bueno eso es todo, en resumen.

El profesor Dumbledore nos miraba entre turnos. No había reacción alguna en su rostro, y no decía una sola palabra. Sentí pánico.

-El profesor Strange es como ustedes, ¿cierto? - pregunto el profesor, aun manteniendo esa expresión en su rostro. Tony asintió, yo no pude mover un solo musculo. -Eso explica mucho- añadió.

\- ¿Nos cree? - pregunto Tony sorprendido.

-Desgraciadamente, ustedes no son la primera pareja que me ha dicho algo parecido- dijo el profesor -Y siempre tuve la sospecha que al profesor Strange era… bueno. diferente.

\- ¿Entonces hay más como nosotros? – pregunto Tony

-Además de ustedes y el profesor Strange, me tope con una chica que dijo haber renacido en este mundo además de en otros cuatro. Fue cuando tenia 16, pero supongo que aun cuenta.

\- ¿Y cómo supo del profesor Strange? - pregunte

-El lucia como un prisionero de Azkaban desde el día que lo contrate. También esta el hecho de que luce de la misma edad desde hace 30 años. Se que es un poco extraño, pero nunca creí que sería un visitante de mundos.

-Pero…

-Anthony, entiendo mejor de lo que muchos por lo que están pasando, y créanme, su secreto esta a salvo conmigo. Solo quiero saber que paso con el profesor Strange.

-Peleo contra el hombre que nos quería asesinar

\- ¡Tony!

-Steve, es la verdad- me dijo Tony con voz firme -El profesor Strange estaba malherido cuando se enfrento a uno de esos hombres, fue el mismo con el que peleo. El que pensó era un mortífago.

-Pero había mortífagos rodeándoles.

-Bueno… esos si eran mortífagos de verdad. Era el que tenia el parche en el ojo y su ayudante

El profesor se llevo las manos bajo el mentón mientras pensaba. Pasaron un par de minutos de silencio hasta que hablo de nuevo. -Pondré un par de hechizos mas en el colegio, en especial en las salas de estar de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Me asegurare que nadie ajeno al colegio pueda acercarse a ustedes. Y espero que con eso podamos asegurar que no haya mas incidentes como el de Hogsmeade.

-Pero profesor… mi madre quiere cambiarme a Ilvermorny

-Deja que me encargue, Anthony

\- ¿Qué pasara con el profesor Strange? - pregunte

-Buscaré cualquier rastro que quede de él. Sino… buscaré a un nuevo profesor de adivinaciones.

-Entonces, ¿podemos irnos?

-Solo dejen que hable con la señora Stark. Estoy seguro de que puedo hacer que acceda a mantenerlo aquí al menos hasta que termine el año.

Un imponente fénix apareció de la nada en la oficina del director, quien solo pareció asentir al animal como si pudiera entender lo que sea que le quiso decir. El profesor se puso de pie sin decir nada y camino hacia la puerta haciendo una mueca en la cara, muy impropio de él.

Al oír la puerta cerrarse, no me pude contener -Creí que algo te había ocurrido- le dije a Tony.

-Lo siento, mi ultima clase era adivinaciones, pero el profesor Strange nunca apareció por obvias razones. Después mi madre apareció en el colegio y dijo que nos mudaríamos a Nueva York.

-No puedes ir. No es seguro si te encuentran.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo idea de que hacer. Dumbledore dijo que nadie puede entrar a Hogwarts sin su autorización. Usará magia antigua para asegurarse de que nadie pueda entrar.

\- ¿Y cómo entro tu madre?

-Le avisaron que usamos la red flu del ministerio, y que el profesor Strange nos trajo hasta el bosque cerca de Hogsmeade. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero un fuerte estruendo se escuchó desde afuera de la oficina. Tony y yo corrimos para ver de qué se trataba.

Era la profesora McGonagall peleando en un duelo a la mitad del pasillo contra la madre de Tony. Ambas se lanzaban hechizos de diferentes colores que eran desviados o bloqueados. Nunca me había imaginado que la madre de Tony era tan buena con los hechizos. La profesora McGonagall no se quedaba atrás, con un muy astuto movimiento de varita, la madre de Tony levito hacia el techo con fuerza, y la gravedad la hizo caer al piso.

Maria Stark se levanto con dificultad. -Me llevare a Tony- dijo antes de lanzarle a la profesora otro hechizo.

-No sin la autorización del director Dumbledore- escupió la profesora a McGonagall desviando su hechizo.

-Le envié un mensaje falso para que fuera a reunirse con la ministra Bagnold, me abre llevado a Tony antes de que llegue.

La profesora frunció los labios y lanzo una docena de hechizos hacia la madre de Tony, pero esta avanzaba a paso firme hacia la profesora mientras desviaba los hechizos lanzados hacia ella. La profesora McGonagall comenzó a retroceder, parecía que la revelación de la madre de Tony había conseguido que obtuviera mas fuerza. Cuando estuvo a un solo paso de la profesora la sujeto por el cuello y la lanzo de espaldas a una pared, donde callo inconsciente.

La madre de Tony se giro hacia nosotros, camino a paso firme. Me pare justo frente a Tony y su madre, evitando que esta lo alcanzara. Algo en la señora Stark me daba muy mala espina.

-A un lado- ordeno la señora Stark cuando estaba frente a mí.

No me moví ni un centímetro, una sensación extraña me invadió al ver como el rostro de la señora Stark comenzaba a burbujear, como si su piel comenzara a hervir.

Tony jalo de mi mano y señalo a la ventana del pasillo. Una luz color plateada que venia a toda velocidad hacia nosotros capto la atención de los tres. La luz se detuvo justo entre la señora Stark y yo, ignoraba como fue posible que entrara a pesar de los encantamientos protectores del profesor Dumbledore.

La luz plateada se convirtió en una nutria pequeña y brillante. La nutria descendio suavemente hasta tocar el suelo con dos patas. La voz grave del profesor Strange sonó clara y fuerte cuando la nutria se giró hacia nosotros. -Los agentes de Fury han capturado a sus familias. Hogwarts no es seguro. No confíen en nadie que no conozcan. Si es posible, salgan de Hogwarts. Si es necesario, renazcan.

La nutria se desvaneció en el aire, cuando la plateada luz abandono el pasillo vi con claridad como la poción multijugos perdía su efecto en quien creí que era la madre de Tony.

Era Wanda, de nuestro universo.

Su mirada estaba en blanco, y sostenía su varita con fuerza entre sus dedos.

Tony se lanzó hacia ella, conjurando un hechizo y Wanda Maximoff respondió con un contra hechizo que colisionó con el suyo. Poco a poco el poder del conjuro de Wanda derrotaba al de Tony, esta vez sí era el fin.

Lo siento Tony.

Apunte a Tony en lugar que a Wanda. El hechizo de Tony no resistiría más tiempo. -Avada Kedabra- conjure. Un rayo color verde salió de la punta de mi varita y le dio en la espalda a Tony. Quien solo tuvo tiempo para girarse a verme antes de convertirse en cenizas.

Wanda me miro con furia, pero ya me había convertido en cenizas para cuando lanzo una maldición hacia mí.

* * *

Tony Stark

El sonoro aullido del despertador golpeo mis oídos, sacándome de mi profundo sueño.

Era uno de esos sueños estrafalarios donde la realidad es tan dispar a la realidad que solo puede tratarse de una tontería. Una hermosa y plateada nutria, un duelo digno de novelas de fantasía contra una joven mujer, y un hombre al que no podía verle el rostro al final.

Escuche el golpe en la puerta de mi habitación - _Las seis en punto-_ dijo la asistente de cocina Daisy.

Me revolví en cama, suspirando cansado de esta ardua vida. No tenía opción alguna, debía levantarme de inmediato. Convertirme en valet del conde de Grantham a mi edad había sido la meta de la que mas orgullo sentía, aunque esto llevara una gran cantidad de responsabilidades.

Me vestí con mi uniforme en menos de un minuto, y salí con rumbo al comedor de sirvientes, donde las criadas y lacayos desayunaban junto con el mayordomo, el señor Carson, y la ama de llaves, la señora Hughes.

Las platicas banales acerca de la familia y los chismes que oían eran muy poco interesantes para mi gusto. Deseaba prosperar en el servicio, sí, pero cada día se volvía más difícil el asimilar que tendría que pasar el resto de mi vida sirviendo a su señoría.

El señor Carson se levantó al terminar de comer, haciendo que todos los sirvientes tuviéramos que levantarnos de igual manera. -A trabajar.

Los lacayos corrieron a la cocina, donde la señora Patmore le gritaba a Daisy acerca de patatas y salsas, las doncellas corrieron al piso de arriba, mientras que yo me dirigí a la alcoba de Lord Grantham.

-Stark, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto amablemente su señoría al verme a través del espejo.

Asistía a Lord Grantham a vestirse todos los días desde que fui ascendido de primer lacayo a valet, y era muy poco profesional, por no decir indigno, el pensar en mis sueños estúpidos en lugar de concentrarme en mi trabajo. -Es solo que tuve un sueño bastante peculiar, milord- le respondí mientras ajustaba el elegante saco de su espalda.

-Me has intrigado, Stark. ¿Qué soñaste?

-Solo un par de fantasías, milord. No quiero aburrirlo.

-Esta bien. Bajare en un momento, ¿quisieras decirle a Carson que tendremos visitas el día de mañana?

\- ¿Vendrá alguien especial, milord?

-Vendrá el Conde Joseph con su familia a cenar. Aquí entre nos dicen que su hijo es la sensación en su condado, así que espero despose a Lady Edith o a Lady Sybil

-Sus hijas serán afortunadas, milord. ¿Pero que hay de Lady Mary?

-Pienso comprometerla con Patrick, aun no es oficial, así que espero no muestre interés en el hijo de Lord Joseph

* * *

Fury despertó en la enfermería de Nowhere, en la camilla a su lado se encontraba la agente Hill. Supo que había fracasado en cuanto abrió los ojos, y que el destino del universo H-207 había sido condenado como lo fue con el universo A-137.

No se percató que su superior estaba al lado de su camilla cuando se despertó, hasta que este comenzó a hablar. -Renacieron en otro lugar.

Las palabras cayeron como cuchillos sobre su adolorido cuerpo. Había fracasado, y más que eso, había condenado a otro universo al colapso, sin mencionar la enorme cantidad de repercusiones que creo al dejar que Coulson mandara a Barnes, y liberar una versión del señor Ross.

\- ¿Dónde están?

-Ni siquiera yo puedo saber eso. Pasará tiempo antes de que los encontremos, y a partir de ahora, cada universo en el que existan cambiará su historia debido a tus errores.

\- ¿Qué fue del universo H-207? – respondió Fury ignorando los regaños del superior

-Creé a alguien que frenará temporalmente a Voldemort, y si jugamos bien nuestras cartas lo vencerá en… 18 años.

-No podemos esperar tanto.

-El señor tenebroso desaparecerá en el siguiente año, solo que regresará con más poder después de una década.

\- ¿Y porque no manda a ese 'alguien' a detenerlo de una vez?

-Porque aun no ha nacido, lo hará hasta finales de julio.

-Si tan solo no hubiéramos descuidado a Rogers

-Ya es muy tarde, Fury. Ahora solo debes concentrarte en encontrarlos, capturarlos y matarlos.

* * *

Espero hayan captado esas pequeñas referencias a Harry Potter.  
Espero les haya gustado el cambio que dio este capítulo, si fue así espero sus reviews

PD: saben a que nuevo universo viajaron Tony y Steve esta vez?


	5. Downton Abbey: Parte 1

Aquí sabrán lo que paso con Strange y Everett en el capitulo pasado, para quienes me lo pidieron :3

* * *

Downton Abbey, 1912

Steve Rogers

Yorkshire era mas colorido de lo que recordaba en mi memoria. Las fincas de los Condes de Inglaterra eran verdosas en su mayoría, llenas de absurdas riquezas o tesoros, lujos y excesos. Justo como mi "familia". Si es que podía llamar familia a la triste dinastía Rogers, que consistía únicamente en mi padre, un primo lejano y yo.

Mi padre, el Conde de Essex, Lord Joseph Rogers, no era exactamente la persona más humilde que existiera. Era déspota, arrogante, y tenía una peligrosa afinidad por buscarme algún omega para asegurar la herencia de las tierras en un digno heredero para él, eso si no quería que la herencia de Essex pasara a manos del desconocido primo Rogers.

Si he de presumir algo, eso sin duda es el honor instruido por mi madre antes de morir. Había aprendido a comportarme como un alfa debía, sin usar la fuerza o influencias políticas para someter a un omega, cosa que era de lo más común en la aristocracia inglesa. Era muy poco reconfortante ver el trato que recibían los omegas de la clase trabajadora, sirviendo a alfas llenos de riquezas, junto a betas que podían optar por trabajos en granjas o minas.

El tren arribo a la estación del condado de Grantham a las 6 de la tarde. Para cuando mi padre y yo estábamos en el andén, un hombre de aspecto cansado y frio apareció frente a nosotros, y que a juzgar por su uniforme debía ser un chofer.

-El conde de Grantham los espera en Downton, milord– dijo el chofer a mi padre, quien le ordeno sin más recoger nuestras valijas. El chofer obedeció de mala gana –Por supuesto, milord- afirmo, como si quisiera decir en realidad "váyase al diablo". Con el ceño fruncido cargo las pesadas maletas hasta el auto que esperaba fuera de la estación de tren. Y mi padre, petulante como solo él podía serlo, espero fuera del auto hasta que el pobre chofer abriera la puerta.

El camino hasta Downton Abbey fue más extenso de lo que creí, nunca había visitado a los Crawley, y a juzgar por su posición era de suponer que tenían una interesante propuesta de matrimonio para mí.

El conde de Grantham, Lord Robert Crawley, no tenía ningún heredero alfa, solo tenia a tres hijas omegas, y estaba seguro de que Lord Grantham sugeriría en cualquier momento que debía casarme con alguna de ellas.

El problema es que sentía, muy en el fondo, que no podía hacerlo. Y no porque no quisiera. Desde hace un par de años tenia un sueño que se repetía cientos de veces como una película.

Estaba sobre una escoba, violando junto a un joven omega. Era un sueño vivido, diferente a cualquier otro. No tenía la menor idea de que significaba un sueño así, pero algo en mi interior decía que debía encontrar a ese omega cuanto antes.

"Tony", ese era el nombre que se repetía sin cesar en mi mente. Había escuchado como le gritaba a ese omega su nombre mientras huíamos de algo, desconozco de que, solo sabia que lo hacíamos. El nombre de ese omega resonaba en mi memoria, y en ocasiones era lo primero que pensaba al despertar, y era lo ultimo que pensaba hasta caer dormido en la noche.

Hace un par de años había soñado con él por primera vez. Vi la sombra de su rostro, después de mil sueños donde su rostro estaba ocultado de mi memoria. Había tratado de dibujar esa cara justo cuando despertaba, pero mi memoria siempre se negaba a recordar. Era como si ese omega tratara de ocultarse dentro de mis recuerdos, negándose a emerger.

Observe a lo lejos el castillo al que llamaban Downton Abbey. No podía mentir, era hermoso. Un castillo de campo, de un estilo isobelino y hermosos jardines verdosos alrededor.

El auto arribó en la entrada del castillo minutos mas tarde. El pequeño ejercito de sirvientes, al igual que la familia Crawley esperaban formados en la entrada del castillo.

El chofer, de mala gana, abrió la puerta del automóvil, y mi padre bajo de este con una expresión de lo más hipócrita adornando su arrugado rostro.

Baje justo tras de él, si bien no tenía la mejor relación con mi padre, no iba a montar una pelea frente a los anfitriones, aunque sabía que eso sería lo que pasaría justo después de que mi padre me comprometiera con alguna de las hijas de Lord Grantham.

-Bienvenidos a Grantham- dijo Lord Crawley de forma amable -Y bienvenido a Downton- dijo haciendo un ademan hacia el inmenso castillo ubicado frente a nosotros.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos, Lord Grantham- respondió mi padre haciendo una ligera reverencia -Lady Grantham- dijo haciendo reverencia a la mujer tras el conde.

-Es un placer, Lord Essex. Y es un alago para mí que haya podido venir- saludo la condesa extendiendo su mano hacia mi padre. - ¿Ya conoce a mis hijas Lord Steve? – me pregunto la condesa con una sonrisa demasiado ensanchada en su rostro.

-No he tenido el placer, Lady Grantham –Respondí lo más cordial que pude.

La condesa dio una leve sonrisa mientras presentaba a sus hijas, las cuales estaban formadas tras ella -Ella es Lady Mary- dijo al mismo tiempo que la más alta de las hijas sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. A excepción de los ojos, era idéntica a la madre, hermosa, con cabello negro, alta y muy delgada.

Sin perder los modales que mi madre me enseño, me apresure a saludar con la mano a la omega frente a mi -Un placer, milady.

La condesa señalo a su segunda hija, rubia, ojos castaños y más baja que su hermana mayor -Ella es Lady Edith- la omega dio un par de pasos torpes y extendió su mano hacia mí.

-Un placer, milady- repetí saludando a la joven mujer.

-Y ella es la menor, Lady Sybil- dijo la condesa presentando a la ultima de las hijas. A diferencia de sus hermanas, ella se veía afable, a primera vista lucia como la más confiable de toda la familia. La omega, con sus cabellos negros y su penetrante y hermosa mirada azul me extendió la mano.

-Es todo un placer, milady- dije, aunque en realidad me parecía una insolencia repetir la misma oración para las tres hijas.

-Sera mejor que entremos- dijo Lord Grantham tanto para mi padre como para mí.

-Oh, Lord Grantham- interrumpió mi padre -Mi valet no pudo acompañarnos en este viaje, espero no sea una molestia que uno de sus lacayos nos asista.

-En lo absoluto. ¿Carson? – Lord Grantham dijo al mayordomo que se encontraba formado a la entrada del castillo.

-En lo absoluto, milord. Stark se encargará de Lord Rogers y yo mismo me encargare de Lord Essex- respondió educadamente el mayordomo.

Eché un vistazo a los sirvientes, uno de ellos, el valet parado en medio de los lacayos y las doncellas hizo una mueca apenas visible. Por un momento su mirada y la mía chocaron, y no supe cómo, pero una enorme familiaridad abrazo mi interior con solo esa repentina mirada.

Un segundo después, la familia estaba entrando por la puerta principal de Downton. No pude pensar en nada que no fuera la mirada de ese valet parado ahí. Y no sabía por qué.

Entramos a Downton y quede maravillado ante la belleza del castillo. Estaba esperando que el joven valet entrara por la puerta, pero había olvidado que los sirvientes usan la entrada trasera (o entrada del servicio).

Tendría que esperar a que la cena estuviera por iniciar para preguntarle a ese joven omega de donde lo conocía, o por que me resultaba tan familiar. Algo en él me gritaba que lo conocía desde hacia años. Su rostro podía ser el que encajaba en mis repetidos y absurdos sueños. Aunque eso no tuviera sentido en absoluto.

\- ¿Qué quiere hacer? – pregunto amablemente Lady Mary, quien apareció junto a mí en el recibidor.

No quería ser condescendiente, pero no iba a permitirme comportarme como un maldito malagradecido, así que simplemente respondí en voz baja -Lo que sea que quiera hacer, milady.

-Le daré un recorrido por Downton, si eso es de su agrado- dijo la omega. Asentí silenciosamente, pero mis pensamientos estaban en otro lugar.

La joven omega era mas parecida a mi padre de lo que podía soportar. Una actitud de lo más altanera y un tanto arisca le caracterizaba en todo el recorrido a través de ese elegante castillo. Y si bien no podía negar lo mucho que quede impresionado ante el encanto dentro de las paredes de Downton Abbey, la experiencia fue menos grata debido a la actitud de Lady Mary.

-Sera mejor que vaya a cambiarse, el gong esta por sonar, y la cena iniciara en unos minutos- dijo la omega cuando detuvimos el recorrido justo en la alcoba que me habían asignado para hospedarme.

-Milady, le agradezco el recorrido- dije de manera cordial. Un asentimiento acompañado de mejillas enrojecidas fue lo que recibí en respuesta.

Entre a la habitación y solo pude suspirar pesadamente. Estaba recargado de espaldas a la puerta, cuando de pronto sentí un leve empujón en la parte trasera. Alguien había intentado abrir la puerta, y fue impedido debido a mí.

Tomé de prisa el pomo de la puerta y la abrí. No podía creerlo cuando lo vi. Era el valet al que había visto cuando fui recibido junto a mi padre. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y para mi sorpresa fue que pude llenar las sombras de ese rostro que solo podía ver en mi más estrambótico sueño.

-Milord. He venido a asistirle para la cena- dijo el valet después de un momento.

Me hice a un lado para que el joven omega pudiera pasar, pues no me había dado cuenta de que le estaba impidiendo el paso a mi alcoba. - ¿Lo conozco de algún lugar…?

-Stark- se apresuró a contestar.

-Stark- repetí en voz alta. En mi mente ese apellido sonaba conocido, y solo podía relacionar aún más a este joven y hermoso omega con el Tony que provenía de mi sueño. -No respondiste mi pregunta- comente después de un momento de silencio.

-Eso lo dudo milord- dijo el omega mientras quitaba el saco de mi traje a mis espaldas.

-Su rostro me parece familiar. Como una sensación de déjà vu.

-Nunca he salido de Yorkshire, milord. Temo que nunca lo he visto antes.

-No te preocupes, es solo que…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en seco cuando la suave piel del omega rozo la mía. De pronto vi como ráfagas de recuerdos me invadían por completo.

Hogwarts

El profesor Strange

Fury

Londres

El ministerio de magia

Dumbledore

Wanda

El patronus del profesor Strange

Yo... asesinando a Tony

* * *

Sentía punzadas de dolor al mismo tiempo que trataba de incorporarse. Se recargo en el árbol mas cercano a él, y se frotó los ojos con los dedos. Su visión era borrosa, y en definitiva había perdido el conocimiento desde hace tiempo, no sabía cuánto.

Fue capaz de deslumbrar un par de luces colisionar a unos cuantos metros de él.

-No te dejare llegar a ellos, Fury- grito una voz extremadamente familiar.

-Sal de mi camino, Strange- respondió entre gritos la otra persona.

Fue muy rápido lo que ocurrió como para que se diera cuenta. Uno de los hombres se acercó a él y le apunto con lo que parecía ser un pedazo de madera, pero antes de que ese hombre con parche pudiera hacer algo, un rayo de color azul golpeo con fuerza al hombre frente a él, mandándolo a volar contra un árbol a varios metros de distancia.

Otro hombre se acercó a él. No podía distinguir bien su rostro, pero había algo familiar en él. Retrocedió instintivamente cuando el otro hombre estaba peligrosamente cerca, su vista aun seguía opaca debido al dolor, había tomado una roca con una mano y había asestado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del hombre.

Se levanto a pesar del dolor que invadía todo su cuerpo. Se tambaleo atreves de ese extraño y espeso bosque, paso por encima del cuerpo inconsciente del hombre que le había apuntado con ese pedazo de madera y continuo su camino a través del bosque.

\- ¡Ev! - escuchaba como esa familiar voz le gritaba.

Se adentro mas en la espesura del bosque. No tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo consigo mismo, y porque estaba huyendo de esos hombres. Pero no tenía la cabeza para eso en ese momento, su instinto de supervivencia le demandaba huir de allí cuanto antes.

Sobrevivir a la guerra no se comparaba a esto en lo más mínimo.

Una mano se aferró a su brazo con fuerza, impidiéndole continuar con su ajetreada huida. -Ev, soy Stephen, tenemos que irnos- dijo agitadamente esa familiar voz.

Pensó que todo esto debía de tratarse de una molesta broma. Ese rostro borroso frente a él estaba a un par de centímetros del suyo, demasiado cerca incluso para el tipo de situación que pensó, debía tratarse.

Sintió las manos de ese hombre en las mejillas, abrió los ojos como platos en reacción a la repentina acción de ese hombre. Le estaba besando con intensidad. Ese extraño hombre le besaba con desesperación.

Su visión se aclaro un poco cuando sus labios y los del hombre frente a él se separaron. Observo detenidamente cada detalle de esa cara. Y fue un segundo después que logro descifrar todo.

Solo fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra, y no era una palabra exactamente, era un nombre. La reacción de sorpresa del hombre frente a él fue por completa inesperada, paso de una débil sonrisa a la expresión de un triste individuo a un par de segundos de romper en llanto.

\- ¿Sherlock?

* * *

Tony Stark

Lord Steve había dejado de hablar en seco, como si hubiera recordado una importante tarea aun no realizada que debía hacerse a la brevedad. Me tomo por sorpresa el verle estático, como si se hubiera petrificado de un segundo al otro.

Quise decir algo, pero sabia que estaba fuera de lugar para un mozo como yo el preguntar algo tan impertinente. Si Carson, el respetado mayordomo de Downton me oyera dirigirme a Lord Steve de la forma que lo hice, estaba seguro de que ese sería mi último día trabajando para esta respetable casa.

-Milord… ¿Se encuentra bien?

El hijo del conde de Essex se giro sobre si mismo y me miro directamente a los ojos. Nunca me había sentido tan desnudo ante la mirada de un alfa, mucho menos ante alguien de la talla de Lord Steve Rogers.

-Lo he encontrado- alcanzo a decir. Esa frase había convertido mis piernas en gelatina por alguna razón. Estaba atónito ante las extrañas palabra que el alfa frente a mi había pronunciado.

\- ¿Milord? – pregunte de los más confundido.

-Lo he encontrado- volvió a decir. Aun sostenía en mis manos el moño que milord usaría en la cena, cuando este dio un paso hacia mi de forma animal. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado, y me miraba como un león debía mirar a un antílope. -…Y no pienso dejarlo escapar.

Retrocedí instintivamente a cada paso que milord daba en dirección hacia mí. Fue cuestión de segundos para que mi espalda chocara con una pared, y me sentí acorralado entre Lord Steve y el muro de madera a mis espaldas.

-Milord, por favor- fue lo único que fui capaz de pronunciar, y a juzgar por el nulo efecto en el alfa, había hablado apenas en un débil susurro.

-No tiene idea de cuanto lamento lo que le hice- dijo con los labios apretados, sentí su fuerte mano acariciar mi mejilla, provocando que me estremeciera ante el tacto. Lo peor era no saber si era por miedo a lo que este alfa era capaz de hacerme, o miedo a descubrir lo mucho que me gustaba esa acción.

-Esto es inapropiado, milord- respondí con voz temblorosa.

-No me importa, Anthony- respondió en un susurro.

Sus labios se habían acercado peligrosamente a mi cuello, y no sabia porque, pero esa acción me había resultado de lo más familiar. No fue hasta que sus labios estaban a solo un par de centímetros que fui capaz de percatarme de una cosa.

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Esa oración fue suficiente para que Lord Steve se apartara solo un poco de mí. Lo suficiente para erguirse sobre si mismo. -Yo…

-Nadie me llama Anthony desde que me convertí en valet. Y su señoría (Lord Grantham) o algún otro miembro del personal o la familia se atreverían a referirse a un valet por su nombre.

-Tony… eso no fue lo que quise decir, yo…

Interrumpí de forma brusca y hasta cierto punto, imperdonable a Lord Steve, pero la duda que se formó en mi mente me obligó a hablar de manera precipitada -Mi madre era la única que me decía Tony.

El heredero de Essex no dijo nada, se había quedado pasmado frente a mí una vez más. Y no sabia que era peor, el silencio incomodo que inundaba la habitación, o la mirada indescifrable en el rostro del alfa.

-Yo lo conozco, Anthony- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Eso es mentira. El señor Carson menciono el día de ayer que usted nunca había visitado Downton, y yo crecí en una granja cerca de aquí. Nunca he salido de Yorkshire, y jamás había conocido a un noble hasta que trabaje en esta casa. Por lo que sus palabras son mentira. ¡Usted no me conoce, ni yo a usted!

Me quede anonadado ante la respuesta de Lord Steve. Estaba calmado y miraba al suelo como si estuviera buscando en la alfombra una forma de disculparse por sus palabras. Debía ser el primer valet de la historia en hablarle así a un noble. Estaba seguro de que, si alguien ajeno a nosotros dos me había oído hablarle así a alguien como a Lord Steve Rogers, heredero de Essex, sin la menor de las dudas estaría en la calle y sin referencias para poder encontrar trabajo.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, esperando a que Lord Steve saliera de su profundo ensimismamiento. Ya sea que se disculpara (cosa que era de lo menos probable), o que me delatara con Carson y perdiera mi trabajo ante tal indigno acto.

-Usted es mi alma gemela, Anthony- dijo el alfa con voz profunda.

Di un paso hacia atrás, golpeando mi espalda con el muro una vez mas al escuchar tal declaración. Sentí como el aire me hacia falta, y la enorme e inapropiada sonrisa que Lord Steve me dedicaba solo me hacía sentir nauseas.

-Esa… esa fue una revelación tan sorprendente que me ha dejado sin palabras- dije más para mí mismo.

Lord Steve se acercó lentamente a mí, y fui incapaz de retroceder, tanto por la pared de madera como por mi nulo esmero en hacerlo -Se que no me creerá- dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas -…y eso me rompe el corazón, pero quiero que sepa que mi corazón le pertenece, y no hay cosa más difícil para mí, que el ser incapaz de decirle por qué.

Sentí un millón de sensaciones dentro de mi al escuchar eso. Y no sabía porque, pero quería creer en esas palabras. - ¿Son ciertas sus palabras, milord? ¿De verdad?

-No dude de mis palabras, Anthony. Decirlo puede costarme todo lo que tengo.

No supe en que momento Lord Steve había reposado su frente con la mía. Algo en ese acto me decía a gritos que tal acción era mas familiar de lo que debía. - ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí, milord? – pregunte después de un minuto. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, y podía apostar 5 libras a que los suyos también.

-Lo quiero todo de usted, Anthony. Quiero que sea mío tanto como quiero ser suyo. A pesar de no poder hacerlo de forma libre, quiero declararle de manera soberbia que me he enamorado de usted desde hace mucho tiempo, y que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida en su compañía.

Sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza, no podía decir porque, pero deseaba en ese momento, más que en ningún otro, poder sucumbir ante los deseos mas primitivos de mi naturaleza, y simplemente abandonarme a mi juicio.

Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado contra el de Lord Steve, quise moverme y seguir con mi trabajo, pero sus fuertes manos me detenían firme en mi lugar. El silencio se había vuelto ameno desde esa impactante confesión de amor. Y no fue hasta que escuché el gong que me di cuenta de una cosa, Lord Steve no estaba listo para la cena, y todo era culpa mía. Sin importar las circunstancias debía realizar mi trabajo de forma impecable.

-Sera mejor que se vista, milord. La cena está por iniciar.

Sentí como el alfa frente a mi se tensó por un momento antes de separar nuestras frentes y soltar un suspiro. -Supongo que tiene razón. Pero quiero una respuesta para cuando la cena termine, quiero saber si acepta mi indecente propuesta, y accede a tomarme como su esposo, como su alfa, como su compañero y como su amigo por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Si las manos de Lord Steve no estuvieran sujetando las mías podía jurar sin temor a equivocarme, que habría colapsado justo ahí. Sentí como mi lengua era incapaz de pronunciar respuesta alguna, y a falta de ella, milord beso mi frente, provocando una familiar ráfaga de electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo. -Milord, yo…

-Prométame que por lo menos pensará en mi proposición antes de romperme el corazón, Anthony- dijo en tono melancólico, como si fuera a romper en llanto en cualquier momento. -Se que es una petición escandalosa, y es posible que usted tenga a alguien en su vida, pero quiero que sea testigo de que mis promesas son reales, y que a pesar de que no lo crea, yo lo amo con cada fibra de mi ser.

Trague saliva de forma audible ante sus palabras. Los ojos de Lord Steve estaban cristalinos, y sentí una rabia conmigo mismo al ser el causante de esa reacción. -Milord…- comencé a hablar, pero las palabras no salían con facilidad de mis labios -Después de su elocuente declaración de amor, siento que seria egoísta de mi parte no tomarme tiempo para pensarlo.

-Piénselo detenidamente, Anthony. Y por favor, si su respuesta es negativa, dígamelo sin rodeos de por medio. Prefiero saber la verdad que vivir en una nube de duda y oscuridad.

-Eso haré, milord- dije separándome de él al fin.

Asistí a Lord Steve hasta que estuvo listo. No fui capaz de articular una sola palabra después de esa extraña conversación, y estaba seguro de que él tampoco. Cuando milord estaba listo para bajar a cenar, me sonrió con sus perfectos dientes.

Baje hasta el salón de sirvientes a toda velocidad, los lacayos, Thomas y William estaban corriendo hacia el comedor con los platillos que la señora Patmore había cocinado.

Las palabras de Anna, una de las criadas, me tomaron por sorpresa cuando me senté en el comedor de los sirvientes. - ¿Por qué esta tan feliz?

No me había dado cuenta de que mi rostro reflejaba felicidad hasta que la señorita O'Brien, la doncella personal de su señoría (Lady Grantham) me miro con los ojos entre cerrados - ¿Algo en la alcoba de Lord Rogers le alegro el día, señor Stark?

Fue casi imposible no sonrojarme ante el puntiagudo comentario de la señorita O´Brien. La oportuna aparición de Carson (el "todo poderoso" mayordomo) fue lo único que logro evitar un posible mal incidente con la señorita O'Brien.

Todo el personal que estaba sentado en el comedor de sirvientes se puso de pie a causa de la llegada del mayordomo -Es una pena decirles que la cena se canceló- anuncio calmadamente el señor Carson.

\- ¿Por qué? - se apresuró a preguntar Gwen, otra criada.

-Al parecer Lord Essex sufrió un ataque al corazón, y en estos momentos está en camino al hospital de la villa. Basta con decir que la causa de tal desgracia fue debido a una escandalosa declaración de Lord Rogers, y espero que no se hable más del tema, al menos en mi presencia.

Todo el personal, incluyendo a los lacayos que recién entraban al salón de sirvientes, comenzaron a susurrar los incidentes de lo que había ocurrido con Lord Essex. Mi mente solo podía pensar en lo que Lord Steve debía estar pasando, su padre a primera vista parecía un viejo arisco, con desdén por tratar a los sirvientes como basura, pero Lord Steve era completamente diferente. Su propuesta había resultado ser tanto galante como inesperada en igual medida.

Solo esperaba que el ataque al corazón de su padre no le hubiera motivado a desistir de su propuesta. Porque ahora más que nunca, quería correr hacia él y aceptar su proposición.

* * *

Miro detenidamente al hombre frente a él. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Justo cuando creyó que por fin había recuperado al hombre que le fue injustamente arrebatado.

-Así es, John- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a "Everett". No se percato que pesadas lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro hasta que noto la fría humedad en la ropa del que creyó era su amante.

Fue casi un alivio para él cuando los brazos de John rodearon su cintura. Se sentía como el mismo día en el que se fue. Pero él sabía que no era la misma persona, "John" había sido creado junto con Sherlock a base de sus esencias por caprichos de Fury.

-Sherlock… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

La pregunta de John le volvió a poner los pies en la tierra. No tenia idea de que contestarle, así que opto por decir lo primero que se le ocurrió. -Nos secuestraron, logramos escapar, pero terminamos en este bosque.

John le asintió, tragándose por completa tal mentira. -Sabes dónde estamos?

-Si… bueno, no. En realidad, estamos en… Escocia. Pero…

\- ¿Escocia? ¡Sherlock, ¿Qué demonios hiciste esta vez?!

-Lo lamento, Ev… John. Es solo que… fue uno de esos casos donde todo sale mal.

\- ¿Y qué paso después? No puedo recordar nada

Stephen estaba por responder con alguna mentira, pero el gemido de dolor de Fury a unos cuantos metros le interrumpió. Saco su varita y conjuro un hechizo para amordazar a Fury por todo el cuerpo, después lo lanzo a volar en dirección contraria hasta golpear un arbol. Se giro hacia John, quien lo miraba estupefacto, sin darle el menor crédito a lo que presenciaban sus ojos. Stephen estaba por decir algo, pero John le gano la palabra.

\- ¿Estas… eso… es magia?

-Si, lo es, John

-Pero… dios, tengo que estar alucinando, esto debe ser parte de uno de esos sueños donde tu y yo por fin dejamos toda esa mierda de "Solo amigos" a un lado- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-John…

-No sabes el alivio que siento, Sherlock. Aunque supongo que debí sospechar que era un sueño cuando me besaste…

-John….

-Lo digo, enserio. Se que estas casado con tu trabajo, y he mantenido mi distancia desde entonces, pero si esto es un sueño, solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que significas para mí. Porque soy incapaz de decírtelo en persona, Sherlock. Te amo.

Stephen se había quedado contemplando a John como si la vida dependiera de ello. Estaba por lanzarse a besar con todas sus fuerzas al residuo del hombre que le fue arrebatado, aun sabiendo que solo era una versión hecha por Fury. Pero un fuerte estruendo resonó a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Lo siento, John- se disculpo el pelinegro antes de lanzarle un hechizo al hombre que le había dicho que le amaba. En un segundo, John Watson cayo dormido al frio suelo del bosque, y un arbusto creció rápidamente ocultando su inconsciente cuerpo.

Escondido detrás de un árbol, observo como una mujer de pelos castaños apareció justo donde había visto a Barnes llegar junto con Fury, la chica estaba con la mirada perdida en la nada, y sostenía una varita en la mano de la misma forma que lo haría una estatua.

Un segundo después, Maria Hill, una de las agentes de Fury había aparecido frente a ella, sostenía una botella de vidrio entre los dedos, mientras se acercaba a la mujer de pelo rojo.

-Agente Maximoff. Injerirá esto a cada hora, se dirigirá a King's Cross y tomará el expreso a Hogwarts, con su nueva identidad nos traerá de preferencia vivo, a Tony Stark.

La agente tomo pequeña botella en sus dedos e ingirió un sorbo de ella. Conocía de pociones lo suficiente como para saber que se trataba de una poción multijugos, y que solo necesitaba de un cabello de alguien en especifico para tomar su forma.

Había pasado solo un minuto desde que la agente Maximoff había tomado la poción, y en lugar de aparentar ser la agente que Hill llamaba Maximoff, se encontraba una mujer que reconoció como la madre de Tony. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, la forma de los ojos de esa mujer era idéntica a los de Tony.

Fury se retorció al despertar cuando las sogas se habían convertido en polvo, en cuestión de segundos, él se había incorporado y caminaba pesadamente hacia la agente Hill.

-Hill, perdí a Rogers, Stark y al idiota de Strange.

\- ¿No funciono la carnada?

-Lo hizo, pero pelea mejor de lo que imagine, a decir verdad, ya estoy muy viejo para toda esta mierda. ¿por cierto que esta haciendo la agente Maximoff aquí?

-A juzgar por el lugar donde Strange decidió traer a los chicos, supuse que quería refugiarlos en Hogwarts, así que me tome la libertad de mandar a la agente Maximoff como la madre de Stark y que lo traiga ante nosotros.

-Si entran a Hogwarts será muy difícil llegar a ellos. Y salieron corriendo hacia Hogsmeade, si nos damos prisa podemos encontrarlos. Por cierto, capturaste a las familias.

-Sí, a todos, señor.

-Hay que darse prisa- Dijo Fury tomando la mano de Hill y desapareciendo del bosque. Un segundo después, la agente que tenia la apariencia de la madre de Tony se había desaparecido de igual forma.

Regreso al arbusto donde había escondido el inconsciente cuerpo de John, y desapareció del bosque junto con él.

Reapareció en una casa vieja y abandonada a la mitad de una desierta playa. Estaba amaneciendo, los primeros rayos de luz se asomaban por occidente, y estaba a miles de kilómetros de ese bosque como para poder advertirle a Tony y Steve del peligro que corrían si lograban volver a Hogwarts.

El cuerpo inconsciente de John estaba sobre su regazo, no quería moverlo hasta que despertara. Conjuro en voz baja - _Expecto Patromun_ \- Un rayo color plata salió de la punta de su varita, el cual se convirtió en una pequeña nutria.

La nutria corrió a través del aire y un segundo después volaba a gran velocidad rumbo a Hogwarts, recitando el mensaje que quería hacerles llegar a Tony y Steve "Los agentes de Fury han capturado a sus familias. Hogwarts no es seguro. No confíen en nadie que no conozcan. Si es posible, salgan de Hogwarts. Si es necesario, renazcan"

Contemplo como su patronus se perdía en el cielo, y no fue hasta que John se removió en su regazo que volvió a ser consciente de lo afortunado o desafortunado que era.

-Sherlock…- dijo apenas en un susurro.

-Aquí estoy, John.

* * *

Si alguno de ustedes no ha visto Downton Abbey, espero no les haya parecido muy cursi esos diálogos tan formales y para los que si han visto esta maravillosa serie, espero no los haya decepcionado.


End file.
